Kingdom heart BC
by kittycat3191
Summary: Sequel to Kingdom hearts: Black Angel. Follow Sora from the beginning of his training to saving heartless. Learn how Sora lost his world and how his dramatic past changed him.
1. End of the Word

In Hallow Bastion, Sora, Chii, and Tron had successfully defeated the MCP and got to learn a little about Ansem and his research. Sora and Chii were by the window sill looking down at the town. They could hear noises down stair from Hollow Bastion Restoration Group. The duo didn't mind, they were too busy in their own thoughts to mind. Even when Aerith came up to ask if they wanted anything they said they were fine and were left to themselves.

Sora was looking out the window from the bed while Chii sat on the window sill and did the same.

"Sora?"

"Hmmm" Sora didn't bother to look at Chi, he just crossed his arms and laid his head on top of them.

"What was it like?"

"What do you mean?" Sora didn't understand her question. What was it like to fight heartless, battle bosses, to have these powers.

"What was it like…before you met me?" Chii waited for Sora to take her question in. Not sure if she would get an answer from him, but she wanted to know. What was Sora's story in all this?

"Different…"

"Like what Mickey said?"

Mickey had told Sora that he had changed a lot since they last saw each other. Sora was much more cheerful and …happy.

"I was to carefree at first but then…." Sora took a deep breath and started telling his story…

Of how it all began…..

Chapter 1

"My world was attacked by heartless when I was only six years old.

It was just an ordinary day on the island.

The fishermen were bringing in their catch.

Kids were out playing as their parents chatted with one another.

Riku, Kairi, and I were on the island when it happened.

The Island was called Destiny,

I fitting name for what was about to happen.

It was just a playground that kids could play on while their parents were busy.

A place to escape….

We didn't even know it was happening, until the heartless showed up. "

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku stopped chasing Sora as they both looked up at the sky. A dark, black orb stretched its dark branches into the world. They plummeted into the grounds causing it to crack. Heartless began to pop out of the ground and started attacking. Sora and Kairi stood behind Riku and saw a neo shadow look around until it saw the trio. Riku shouted for them to run to the small island. They ran across the bridge as their world tore itself apart.

Apparently their world couldn't adapt itself to the foreign object. They got onto the island as the bridge began to be torn apart and shot up to the sky. They felt the sky sucking everything up into the orb. Riku and Sora tried to hold onto the tree but Kairi lost her grip and was sucked up into the sky. A few seconds later, the same fate happened to Riku. Sora tried his best to hold on but a small plank of wood smacked into Sora causing him to lose consciousness.

"_All I could remember was waking up on a sand doom with Arise standing over me"_

A young knight was patrolling the area when he saw an unknown object on one of the dooms. He walked closer to it and saw an unconsciousness boy. He tried to shake the boy awake and it only worked for a while.

"Who are you?" The knight looked into the child's eye and saw emptiness.

The boy only as he fell back into a peaceful slumber. The knight carefully picked up the child and walked back to Seletria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora was awakened by the yelling from outside his door.

"_I can't believe you could be so irresponsible"_

"_The child was hurt, What did you want me to do, leave him there to die?"_

"_How on __**end**__ did he get here?"_

"_The only way to get here… would mean that he must have a very strong power."_

They were yelling very loudly until he heard someone telling them to hush. The door was opened to a beautiful white hair and tan skinned female mage. She had a bowl filled with herbs to help Sora's injuries. She slowly walked over to him, asking him if he was okay. Sora didn't understand at first until he felt a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Sora. This might sting a little" The mage took off the bandage and dabbed a cloth over his wound. After she finished she put a new bandage on.

"Who's….who's Sora? " The young boy didn't understand who this Sora was.

"That's your name, correct?" She handed him what looked like to be a silver crown necklace. On the front side of the crown was the named engraved 'Sora'. "It was on you when Arise found you"

"Ar…ise?" Sora cocked his head to the side as he looked at her confused.

The woman let out a chuckle at the boy's cuteness. "You'll meet him soon" She clean up the rest of her supplies, but in the process she sliced her finger on one of the Scalpel. She clutched her hand on instinct and her finger began to bleed.

Sora got a closer look at the woman's hand and asked if she was okay. He gently took a hold of her hand as a light glowed of both their hands. The light slowly dimmed as the mage softly pulled her hand away she saw that the wound had healed. The mage examined her hand then looked back at Sora and saw that the spell had knocked him out. She tucked the boy in and left the room to tell the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Sora heard the sounds of a crying voice from outside his window. He got up from the bed and opened the window to see if there was someone there. He just saw an empty town that had not a single living thing in it. When the crying stopped Sora decided to close the window until he heard something.

"_Help me"_

Sora got off the bed and decided to investigate the town himself. Opening the door he could hear throughout the halls the sounds of voices of people moaning, screams, and crying. He followed the sounds until he reached the front door. He had to go on his tippy toes to be able to reach the handle. Once e grabbed it, he pulled it opened and walked outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through the streets, he walked and the sounds grew louder. He also saw shadow figures standing, walking, and even holding themselves as they shaded with fear.

"_Mommy! Where are you?"_ A little girl was walking in circles looking like she was lost,

"_IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"_ A man was in a fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"_STOP IT! STOP IT!"_

"_Why can't you leave us alone"_

"_I didn't do anything"_

"_Make the pain go away"_

The voices got louder and sadder as Sora clutched his head to make it stop. Tears streamed down his face as he pleaded for them to stop. He didn't know why this was happening. He felt useless and that he needed to stop this.

Then…it all stopped when he felt a hand on is shoulder. Sora turned around to see a tall silver haired man.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

Sora saw that the man looked concerned for a second but vanished as he continued walking down the street. Sora got onto his feet and followed after him.

"Wait" Sora walked alongside the man and he asked "Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" The man looked at Sora confused.

"The crying…..the voices" Sora looked around and saw that the shadow figures had disappeared.

"No one it here" The man stopped and looked at Sora "They all vanished"

"Vanished?" Sora asked.

"Yes" The man kneeled down to Sora's level. "Someone is abusing our people and using them as a weapon of destruction"

"Why?"

"Because our people are special. We've been punished, so we can never leave our world. And when we do leave, we turn into the creatures called heartless"

"Heart..less?" Sora saw a brief image in his head. "Those black creatures"

"Yes" The man then took out his blade and held it out to Sora. "Touch it"

Sora grabbed the handle on the blade as the man didn't let go off the weapon just in case. A glow formed around Sora and the blade.

"You have a very strong power" The man put his blade away and got up. "If you had that power and ours, maybe you can help us"

"Not can..will" Sora looked at his hands. He didn't know why he said that, but he felt something inside of him telling this was right.

The man stared at the boy before walking off "Sleep on it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora did sleep on it, but the dream he had seemed to be more affective in his decision. He was back in town but it was more filled with people. They were all happy and livelier. Sora was about to ask what was going on when his hand went through a woman's body. Sora stared at his hand before realizing that they weren't real. But…it didn't take long for the happiness to fade.

The people's body began to form into those black creatures that Sora saw from his vision. What was going on, Sora wish he knew.

After a while, he was alone on the streets until he saw a girl about his girl in a blue Lolita dress, crying "_Mommy, Daddy, Where'd you go?_"

Sora walked up to the girl as her tears fell onto the ground. Her body had had pieces of darkness flowing out of her. Sora sat down in front of her as he put his arms around her, pulling her close. For some reason, Sora could touch her, but didn't think twice of it.

"Everything is going to be alright"

His eyes fluttered open as the clock read '9:00 am'. Sora realized what he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two men were standing on top of one of the cliffs on the outskirts of the town. They were on patrol and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Serphise!"

The silver hair, named Serphise, and the pirate look alike looked behind to see Sora, out of breath, coming over to them. Serphise didn't turn around like he didn't hear anything.

"I want you to make me a neon knight"

The pirate raised an eyebrow at this and looked back and forth between the two.

"Why?"

"Because….. like you said. If I combine my power with the neon knight's power….I can save them"

"I asked why?" Serphise's voice was more demanding.

"Because…I'm the only one who can"

Serphise smiled at the answer. "What about the burden. You can never leave our world except five times according to these markings" Serphise raised his arm and showed that there are only three of his marking lefts. "It's a big burden."

"I don't care….They need my help" Sora looked down at the ground then back at Serphise. "And I'll take whatever price you give me"

Serphise knew now that Sora was taking this seriously. If Sora ever got his memory back and remembered his friends and family, he would have to leave them behind. That was the price, and he saw that Sora was willing to take it.

"Sig!"

The pirate turned to Serphise with curiosity.

"You're on portal duty" He walked past the mouth dropped pirate and, with Sora, walked back to the castle.

"What the Fuck!" Sig Screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few days of getting the ritual set up, the six knights formed a circle around Sora. The room was stoned and the only things that were lit up were the candles. On the floor was six side pentagram, along with other symbols.

Angel began to explain the ritual "This ritual will grant Sora the power of a knight. Our blood and power with flow through him but….."

"How many?" Asked Serphise

"He will be in a coma for about a year" Angel's face fell at her conclusion.

"You sure about this Sora?" Helios wanted to make sure that Sora wanted to go through with this after hearing how long it would take him to absorb the power.

"Yes" Sora nodded his head as he felt the need to hold it hand out. All the sudden a keyblade appeared in Sora's hand.

The group was not shocked since they knew that Sora had to be one of them. One of the chosen Keybladers. Sora placed the keyblade tip on the ground then the group did the same with their weapons. Energy flowed through the pentagram as the symbols began to glow.

The only thing Sora remembered was a lot of pain before blacking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora woke up to see Angel sitting next to him, reading one of her book. He thought she said it would take a year for him to be complete. It felt like it was only one day since he lost conscious.

Angel rushed to his side, when he tried to open his mouth a raspy sound came out. "Don't try to talk. You haven't used your voice in a year and your body is coming to turn with your new power."

Sora felt that he could only move certain parts of his body, but could not sit up. Angel told him that it would take another year to retain full control over his body as well waking.

A year it took indeed. After many months of learning how to walk, exercise, and getting his muscles used to moving, he could start his training. Most times he felt embarrassed when he could even lift a spoon to his face, but Angel told his that was to be expected. He got to meet Leo, Arise's friend/pet lion. The lion was albino and a fully grown male. Leo and Sora became great friends and inseparable except when Leo had to go with Arise.

Helios thought it would be good, since Sora was stuck in bed, to read and have lessons to give him some education. Like every kid, there were subjects that Sora detested. Math and Science was two of them. He liked History since it was interesting to know the past and legends. English was fin since he liked reading stories and creative thinking.

Sig was like the world funniest Uncle who came to visit. He told Sora stories about ghosts, pirates, and the time at sea. Serphise often came dragged the pirate out of the room because he wasn't doing his frikin job.

Zel visited and tried to teach Sora how to use a computer. Sora was able to learn the basic and key strokes, but falter sometimes to play games.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1st Training:

Sora was eight years old and was able to move and jump like a normal kid. Arise was the first to train Sora since they wanted him to take it easy.

"First thing is to get yourself used to a weapon" Arise tossed a wooden sword to Sora.

Sora caught the sword but dropped it when they keyblade appeared in his hands. It was different from the first time they saw it. It had gold woven around a blade (Ultimate sword from the first game). Sora held out blade and looked at Arise confused.

"It seems your blade doesn't want you to use any other blade besides it" Arise to out his blade "Kind a like mine" Arise circled around Sora as fabric like dummies on sticks rose from the ground "We'll start practicing your swing, Twenty times a day or until I see fit. Then you will attack these dummies until you get used to it." Arise swung his sword, showing Sora how it was done.

Sora swung his blade twenty times and saw how sloppy it was compare to Arise's. This continued for twenty days. His hands became blistered from not used to using a sword. He was on fifteen when he saw fingered gloves come at him. They keyblade vanished when he let go and caught them.

"They'll help protect your hands" Arise went back to watching.

Sora slipped on the gloves and started over even though Arise said he didn't have to. He felt his strikes become straighter and not loose. Arise dubbed them worthy to continue to the next practice.

Fighting the dummies was a lot different from just swinging his sword. Try hitting a stick on a large hard rock. Arise yelled at him to stop loosening his grip or he would hurt himself. It felt like pins and needles from inside his hands to the rest of his arm. It continued until the tenth day.

It continued like this until Sora was able to break on dummy's arms. Sora thought he was in trouble but Arise just laugh when he saw Sora worried face. Sora decided to carry on with swinging his sword against the stiff body. He was noticing that his body was growing little muscles.

Arise decided to challenge Sora's ability by having him fight Leo. He whistled as Leo came bounding down the path to them. He sat in front of Arise like he was saying 'you called?'. Arise explained to Leo that he would like to see Sora fight a moving target.

Sora was frightened at first, afraid he would hurt Leo. Arise assured him that Leo was tougher than he looked. Leo got into a pouncing position as Sora got into his stance. Leo jumped, making sure his claws weren't out, and he swiped at Sora. Sora blocked his paw, but didn't understand how he knew how to do that.

"You knew how to fight before this. Your form is still sloppy though. Probably because you were sword fighting a friend" Arise explained.

"Did you use to do that?" Sora asked.

"Back in knight school" Arise remembered how he first started out as a squire until he was dubbed a knight.

"Are you happy?"

Arise looked at Sora confused.

"Are you happy being a knight and living here?"

Arise thought about it when he smiled. "Yes. Yes I am. Back when that person was in control. I felt awful about hurting people."

"So you're trying to find forgiveness?" Sora remembered in some story, heroes sometimes try to find redemption by saving others.

"At first, but now… it's different. I don't know how to describe it…I just feel happy. These people are my family. Even if I don't age"

"Will I not age when my power fully come it?" Sora looked up at Arise.

"Probably"

After a few days, Sora was able to pin Leo down and have his blade up against him. Arise was very proud of him, but knew that he was only one of Sora's teachers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2nd Training

Serphise wanted to train Sora in sword to sword combat. Sora was ten years old and knew that Serphise wasn't the kind of person to let his opponent have a handicap, even if it was a child.

Serphise binded his katana and Sora looked at him curiously. "To make sure I don't hurt you" Sora realized that he was going to fight him for real. Realizing now what Arise meant when he said…..

(Sora and Leo were playing while Arise watched in the courtyard when Serphise came walking in. He saw Sora playing with Leo and walked towards them.

"It's time for training Sora" Serphise told him.

"Serphise, let him play. He's still a child" Arise was upset that all Serphise wanted Sora to do was train. Sora was a child; he needed to have at least some fun.

"Sora, come"

Sora got off Leo and walked over to Serphise

"Serphise…. Don't break him" Arise looked at the man with pleading eyes.

"Never" Serphise whispered and it sounded as if he only wanted Sora to hear him)

After a few days, Sora' and Serphise's blades clashed together. Serphise was thinking of unbinding his blade since Sora became more experienced and could hold his own against him but didn't want to risk it plus Angel would have his hide if he actually killed him.

They fought each other until Sora got tired. Sora may have a lot of energy since he was still a kid but that doesn't mean he has the same stamina of a master swordsman. Serphise told him to rest and Sora plopped himself on the ground.

"Serphise?"

"Hmmm?" Serphise was looking over the edge of the cliff, down at the town.

"Are you happy with your life?"

"….Yes"

"Why?" Sora knew that Serphise would only answer if you asked the proper question. "Why are you happy with your life here?"

"At first was a punishment, but soon grew on me. I felted needed, loved. My childhood was ruff since I was from a house of samurai. Children now look at me as a friend, not a monster."

"Is that why you have four and Arise have three….."

"Marks, yes" Serphise continued. "We went to the outside worlds to find out what happened. Only to be rendered useless."

"I won't"

Serphise turned his head a little to Sora.

"I won't stop until I help them all"

"I hope your burden doesn't become too heavy" In the back of his mind, Serphise begged whatever universe that they wouldn't let it happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3rd Training:

Sora was eleven years old and training with Helios. The librarian had a different training method for Sora.

"You won't be needing your sword today" Helios clapped his hands as the libraries bookshelves began to change. "You to learn how to solve puzzle"

"Puzzles?" Sora looked at Helios confused.

"Not everything can be solved with violence" Helios explains "I want you to figure out a way out of this maze, without jumping or climbing over them." With that Helios vanished and Sora could hear his voice from across the room. "I want you to navigate yourself to me"

Helios must have made this maze hard on purpose because it took Sora at least eight hours to get out of the maze. Every turn he took made him end up in a dead end. He couldn't go by book section because they changed. It was like a Halloween corn maze that you did with your finds and family. You can never find the way out, you cheat by cutting through the corn, and you have to get someone to search for you or exit through the entrance because you passed it like seventeen times.

It was the same for Sora, if he saw that stupid head piece one more time…well it would be worth getting yelled at to see it in pieces. When Sora made it out of the repeating section and into a new section, Sora was happy. He walked out to see Helios in a chair, reading a book.

He looked up at Sora and asked "Did you have fun?"

Sora fell to his knees in exhaustion from walking and thinking too hard. He felt the bookshelves revert back into their original positions

"That's it for today" Helios closed his book and walked past Sora "Will do this again tomorrow." By the time Helios walked out the door, he could hear Sora groan.

This puzzles solving kept going on for a few months. The maze did get easier, even though they were different each day. Sora also had to solve new puzzles, riddles, and do scavenger hunts. He at first hated them, but once he got the handle on them, it became easy. Helios thought it would better if Sora had a time limit. Twenty minutes in his toughest maze to see Sora's process. He made it out in ten.

"You seem to be getting better" Helios checked his timer.

"Would you have rather been a teacher or a Librarian than a knight?"

Helios looked back at Sora and raised an eyebrow "I thought I already was?"

"I mean…..if you would rather be happy being one of those instead of a knight" He titled his head as he rubbed his foot against his other leg.

Helios thought about it for a minute. "No" Helios picked up his book and walked over to Sora. "I'm happy being both a teacher and a knight. Helping people…. It's worth it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

4th training:

Sora is twelve's years old and both he and Zel were standing in an empty computer/lab room.

"Today were going to try out my new virtual reality system" Zel typed some on his miniature laptop and the room became completely white with scale like patterns on the walls.

Sora saw something black form out of the ground. The creature started to form into a heartless.

"This is a shadow heartless. You will fight it and then we'll see what will happen after that" Zel stepped back and watched.

Sora wasn't sure about fighting it. The heartless were people…right?

"The heartless are mindless beings. Even if our people are inside them, they will not be hurt by your attacks since they have no idea what's going on nor will they remember" Zel explained.

"They won't remember?" Sora was confused.

"We were never supposed to leave or remember the outside world. Once they are free and returned to our world they will forget"

Sora stared from Zel to the heartless, Sora got into his fighting stance and charged at it. He slashed the heartless as it disappeared into dark mist. Sora felt some kind of weight was being placed on him, like he should be afraid. Was he still afraid because were still people, or of something much worse.

Sora forgot about it when he jumped back just in time to miss an attack from a much larger heartless.

"These are neo shadow, don't forget that you still in battle"

Zel trained Sora to fight different kinds of heartless. From shadows all the way up to defenders. Sora even had to do an exercise where he had to help a person from point A to point B without getting attacked. Zel was happy with Sora's progress and decided to up the ante a little today.

Up on the far wall was a black orb with branches and chains forming into the wall.

"This is the black orb. Your job is to destroy it and set the heartless free" Zel pushed another key on the keyboard and a giant Darkside appeared. "This is a boss heartless. They will be guarding the black orb. You will have to defeat the boss to get to the orb"

Sora eyes widened as he looked at Zel like he was nuts.

"Yes, I know it tall, but I wanted it to start easy" Zel must have been crazy to think this Darkside would be easy.

Sora thought 'oh well' since he knew he didn't have a choice. He did what Serphise had taught him first. Look for a weakness and attack it. Sora saw it raise its arm and he moved out of the way just in time before it slammed it into the ground. Black ooze surrounded the hand as shadows formed. Sora attacked the shadows until they were all gone but saw that more were coming from the ooze. Sora slammed his keyblade onto the hand and saw the Darkside flinch. Sora figured that the hands must have been its weak spot. Sora slashed his keyblade multiple times until the Darkside withdrew its hand. Sora saw the Darkside retrieve it hand very slowly and decided to take this chance to dash up his arm and slam his keyblade into the heartless's face. The creature fell back in pain and landed on the ground with a thud. Sora thought it was out and started walking to Zel.

Sora saw Zel raise his bow and shot an arrow He heard a sizzle of Zel's lightning arrow then something heavy fall to the ground. "Don't! _EVER!_ Turn your back on it until it's out!"

Sora looked behind him to see the Darkside on the ground. Words appeared in Sora's head as he lifted his keyblade and recited

Oh poor creature who has taken this form…

From now you shall be free….

I take ways your curse…..

Go back to which you came….

As of now you are free!"

A light shot out of Sora's keyblade and struck the creature in the chest. Instead of the heartless becoming human it broke apart since it wasn't real.

Zel stared at Sora until he saw Sora's eyes go deep blue and he lift up his blade once more. Zel couldn't understand the words that were coming out of his mouth, but saw another light shot out of the blade and hit the orb this time. The orb shattered into piece in addition to Sora coming too.

"How did you do that?" Asked Zel

"I don't know. I just saw it in my head and my body moved on its own" Sora looked at his keyblade, nit sure what happen.

"Interesting" Zel looked at his laptop as he ran through the data.

"Thank you"

"Hmmm?" Zel looked at Sora confused.

"For saving me"

"If you don't pay attention you'll hurt more than just yourself" Zel sighed as he didn't want to ell Sora the horrible news. "Sora, you can't tell the outside world about us"

"Why?"

"Because they will get hurt. I left once and found out the hard way. Sora, we and the other worlds aren't suppose to know that each other exist. Remember that is our curse and we must endure it"

"Yes," Sora looked at the ground as Zel's words rang in his head.

"Don't get me wrong. I love my job, that's why I'm going to make a system that will protect us and make sure this will never happen again" Zel looked up triumph.

"Sig says you're losing it" Sora smirked

"Sig get drunk five times a day. Now why should I be worried about what he says" Zel turned to Sora and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5th Training:

Sora was thirteen years old and training with magic with Angel. Sora like training with Angel, she was one of the first teachers that didn't try to kill him or make his head hurt. The only thing he didn't like was when they tried to mix a potion and it exploded. Angel told him it was his mess and handed him a mop. Angel told him to go collect some items for the next mixtures. In every world there are recipes and items he could finds to make all kinds of ether or potions. To do this you would have to find a moogle.

"Moogle?" Sora asked while grinding some herbs.

"Yes, they are very helpful creatures" Angel poured the last ingredient and the mixture made a popped of smoke. She then poured it into a vial and told Sora that they had made a potion.

The next day, Angel wanted Sora to practice using magic. She took out her staff and out of the ground were different targets. The targets were placed in different spots; some were on the ground while some where high in the air.

"I want you to use fire on those targets." Sora was about to walk over to them when Angel said. "Without moving!"

Sora stopped and looked at the targets she was talking about. There were five of them on different ledges of the Gorge.

Sora aimed his blade at the target and shot fire at it. Since it was Sora's first time using fire, he fell backwards from the force and missed the target by an inch.

"Try planting your feet on the ground" Angel showed him an example. She positioned her staff and aimed at the target. Her fire was much more powerful and blew up the target. "That's a much stronger fire called 'Firigga'. You will learn it once you learn different and stronger magic"

They continued doing this and Sora was able to use fire, blizzard, cure, aero, gravity, stoop, magnet, reflect, confused, and thunder. A few of the spells got a little messy, when they guys started watching Sora practice. Sora almost electrocuted Sig. Was not allowed to do magic inside the castle, thanks to the big hole in the wall from thunder, and had to replant some trees thanks fire.

Sora and Angel were in the kitchen making food when Sora asked her if she was happy being a knight.

She smiled and said 'yes.' It made her feel wanted. She felt bad when she wouldn't stand up to the king and feels forgiveness when helping them. They were her friends and family.

Sora smiled as he continued peeling the potatoes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

6th Training:

Sora is fourteen now and had been training with Sig on how to combine magic with his weapon. Sig demonstrated by firing on his bullets. When it hit the target the blast was much more powerful.

"Using magic with your weapon and also cause more damage to your opponent." Sig put his gun away and stood back to watch.

Sora practiced using magic on his blade until Sig came up with an idea. He asked Zel if Sora could practice in the VW. Zel said it was okay, but _HE_ is the only one who can use the keypad.

Sora used fire all around him as three heartless disappeared. Sora formed an ice shard in front of him and he hit it with his blade. The shard smashed into the heartless causing it to vanish. Sig was right about one thing combining magic with your weapon does make it powerful. When sword gave his keyblade an electric charge, the neo shadow went down pretty fast. Sig was happy with his progress; he told Sora that they should go on is ship to celebrate. When actually wasn't that special since they did that every day.

Sig was steering the boat, he told Sora that he should try and beat his shooting score. Sig loved to practice his shooting on the targets whey passed by on his boat. Sora thought it would be fun. Sora found some of it difficult when the current went faster and Sora had missed a few. He also almost lost his balance a couple when the boat turned, but he managed to hit a lot of targets.

Sig laughed at him as they came to an opening. "Not bad kid, a little iffy, but still…"

"Hey Sig! Do you ever miss being a pirate?" Sora was sitting on the floor as he looked up at Sig.

"What do you mean miss? I am a pirate" Sig looked at Sora funny "I have a ship, drink rum, know how to fight….."

"But you're a knight?"

"Serphise got ya thinking?" Sig smiled as Sora nodded. "I love my job. Hey, I do it. Everyone knew it, I just love messing with Serphise. He and I are kind of like siblings. He is the responsible brother and I'm the annoying brother who pisses him off." Sig put a piece of rope on the wheel and made sure it wouldn't turn. He sat down net to Sora and they looked at the horizon. "I wish I could have done something to save them. This should have never been repeated. They don't deserve that"

"I'll save them"

Sig pulled smirked at Sora as he gave him a nogi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
In few days, it would be time for Sora to leave for his mission. Angel had prepared him with traveling clothes, chainmail with a white vest over it. Black pants with straps over them, a slip cover over his wrist and fingerless hand gloves. Angel finished it off by tying a scarf around his neck. Sora looked in the mirror and saw a different person that had change in eight years.

"Ready?" Angel asked.

"Ya" Angel left but Sora stopped and looked at himself one more time. "Time to face the universe."

They were all outside waiting for Sora. They told him to remember his training and to be safe. Sora told them not to worry but even he was scared.

"Take care kid" Sig gave Sora a pat on the back,

"Don't forget about us" Angel gave Sora a hug.

"…" Serphise shook Sora's hand, but they all knew Seph was sad to see him go too.

"Don't forget to learn on your travels" Helios handed Sora a journal to write about his travels.

"Remember to contact us if there's any trouble" Zel waved.

"Sora….goodbye" Sora got a hug from Arise and a lick from Leo.

Sora stood back as he felt energy flow through him. The group watched as Sora's eyes grew dark and wing spread out of his back. The wings engulfed him and his last worlds were

"Dwarf Woodlands"

He was off…


	2. Dwarf Woodlands

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

"You've been training for a long time"

"Yes, and my very first world was hard since it was my first time on the job"

"What were they like? …the first people you met?"

"Each world is different….and so are the people"

Chapter 2

A beautiful girl, with hair as black as ebony and skin pure as snow, was picking flowers that her stepmother had demanded for her to pick for the table. She was humming a delightful tune with not a care in the world.

She was, however, unaware of the danger watching her from the grass. A small growl it made as it circled around its prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora was walking down the dirt path. So far he saw nothing out of the ordinary, but still he made sure to be careful. His outfit had changed to a more fitting image to this world. He had long dark brown pants with a brown vest over his white shirt. He had two packs attached to his belt and a purse sack slung over his shoulder. He looked around again but everything was still peaceful and calm, so then why did he sense something.

Sora saw that the path began to lead to a clearing. It was a beautiful patch full of flowers. That's when he decided to ask the girl, who was picking the flowers, some questions.

On the outskirts of the field, the creature watched as Sora approached his prey. The creature backed off a bit but decided to watch the two have their little conversation.

"Excuse me Miss" Sora tried not to startle her.

"Hmm" The girl looked at the young man in front of her. "Yes, may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had seen any strange creature wander about?"

The girl shook her head in confused "No, I'm just picking flowers" She then looked at Sora curiously "What about you? Are you a merchant or a traveler?"

Sora noticed how polite and sweet the girl was. It's not like it was unusual but it was rare to find people like her. Not only that but her clothes were very fancy and neat. She must have been brought up by a wealthy family or something. He polity told her that he was something like that.

The creature became angry at Sora for taking so long to talk to its prey. It called in reinforcements to separate the two.

Sora got in front of the girl, when six shadows surrounded them. The girl gasped in shock and hid behind Sora. He saw that she couldn't defend herself and saw the woods behind them. It was a good place to lose the heartless and make a run for it. The girl could run and hid in there and he could defeat the heartless without worrying about her.

"Miss, I need you to run into those woods" Sora nodded his head in the direction of the woods.

The girl looked at where Sora had pointed and became afraid. "In there?"

Sora could see how delicate this girl was and how much she was afraid. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way you can be safe."

The girl looked back and forth between the heartless and the woods; she tried to put a brave face on and ran as fast as she could into the woods.

Sora withdrew his blade as the heartless slashed its claws at Sora. He blocked the attack and ducked when another one came from behind. He used fire, which shot flames all around him, as the heartless tried to attack him all at once. They flew backwards as only two disappeared. Sora ran and slashed two to his rights and one was able to dodge the blade while the other disappeared. Sora felt a slash on his back as he dodge rolled to get away from it. Sora used thunder on the remaining three and they were destroyed. He used cure on himself and the pain in his back slowly subsided.

Sora rolled his shoulder, thinking, 'Ugh. The heartless are defiantly tougher in the real world. Hopefully it gets easier once I fight some more.' Sora looked back at the woods; he was starting to get worried about the girl.

Sora ran into the woods to find the girl and make sure she was okay. He didn't realize he was being followed by the creature as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora was lost. The woods were even more dark and spooky inside. The trees were all tall and blocked any sunlight from getting through. Sora had to make sure he didn't get snagged on any loose branches or trip over any roots. He soon felt even more lost as he went deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Tweet, tweet"

Sora looked up and saw two blue jays. They perched themselves on a branch and looked at Sora curiously. Sora had never seen such colorful birds before. In 'Ends of The World,' the birds were either dark colored or brown. Sora was trying to get a little closer to them when five heartless surrounded him.

Three of them were shadows and two looked like cute bunnies named hareraiser. Sora dodged the claws from the shadows and slashed them. One by one the three shadows were destroyed. Sora, however, had never fought hareraisers before. Sora guessed there must have been different looking heartlesses for every world. Sora used fire on one of them and it hopped right over it. The hareraisers were being smart, they were going move if they saw a flame come at them. Sora decided to attack with his sword this time and charged forward. The bunny fell backwards, but got itself up again as it used its floppy ears to fight back. Sora used guard and the attack bounced off. Sora thrust his sword again and the heartless disappeared. He did the same to the others and they two disappeared.

"Tweet, tweet"

The two birds came down and flew in front of Sora. Thanking him for taking care of those creatures.

"You're welcome" Sora put his keyblade away while he asked. "By any chance, do you know the way out?"

The birds flew up and down as a sign 'yes'.

"Can you show me?"

The birds flew straight ahead as Sora followed after them. Defeating any heartless who tried to stop him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora saw a bright light up a head, as they enter the clearing. In front of him was an open wood patch with a cottage in the middle. Sora thanked the birds for their help and they flew away. Sora decided to ask who ever lived there if they had seen the girl come out of the woods or anything strange going on. Sora knocked on the door and was very surprised to see a small man open it.

"Yes?" asked the man who wore a smile.

"I'm looking for a….." Sora eyes widen when he saw the girl walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh, it's you" She was very happy to see him, but stopped when six more little men came in front of her.

"You shouldn't' trust him princess!" one of the men order who had an angry tone.

"That's right, he could be working for the queen!" said the man in glasses.

"But he helped me. He saved me from those horrible creatures" The girl explained.

"He did!?" All the men replied at the same time.

"If I had known you were a princess I'd would have been more polite back there" Sora blushed at his rudeness towards the royal.

"It's okay. I thought you were very polite" She then gasped. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Snow White" She then curtsied.

"Sora" he bowed

"I'm Happy"

"Sleepy"

"Grumpy"

"Bashful"

"Snee-achoo!- zy"

"I'm doc and this is Dopey. He can't talk, he don't know how" Doc introduced both of them as Dopey nodded and shook his head when Doc told Sora he couldn't talk.

Sora smiled as he thought 'what funny named they had. It fit their personalities very well.'

Snow White asked Sora to come n and they spent the night talking and telling stories. Sora had learned that Snow White was the princess of a nearby kingdom. When she was young, her father had remarried and then suddenly became very ill and died. Her stepmother became queen and was jealous of Snow Whites beauty. She ordered Snow White to wear rags and work as a servant. She didn't mind and made friends with the birds and animals that came by. One day, the Queen had ordered her to go pick flowers and that's how she met Sora.

The men thought the Queen's magic mirror must have told her that Snow White was the fairest of them all. It must have drove the Queen mad and she must have sent those creatures to kill Snow White.

"A Magic Mirror?" Sora asked.

"Yes," said Doc "It tells only the truth and the Queen asks it the same question every day.

"The Queen is so in love with herself that if anyone surpasses her beauty its 'KREWT!" Grumpy slid his finger under his chin showing that the Queen would cut off people's heads or kill them.

"She a witch" Sleepy yawned.

"You better watch yourself princess" Doc warned.

Snow White nodded her head, understanding how much her life was in danger.

The cuckoo clock chimed 10 o'clock. Snow White let out a yawn as she told the boys it was time for bed. The men told her she could use their beds and that they would sleep down here. Snow White thanked the men as she went up the stairs and the boys watched her closed the door.

Once she was gone, the little men fought over the one pillow. As they pulled the pillow they started yelling saying "Mine!" and "Let go!". Then all the yelling and pulling stopped. The group looked over at Sora, who was settling himself on the floor without complaint. He was also the one who saved the princess from those monsters. They look from Sora to each other and nodded their heads. Doc walked over to Sora and handed him the pillow. Sora asked if they were sure and Doc nodded. Sora smiled and thanked them as he laid his head on it and fell asleep to the snores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning, the dwarfs went off to work. They were mineworkers and they mined for jewels. They told Sora that if they saw anything strange they would report it to him. They asked in return for him to protect Snow White while they were gone. Sora nodded as both he and Snow White watched them leave.

About an hour later, Sora was chopping wood and Snow White was baking a pie. Sora had cut the last piece of wood and started carrying it into the house.

"Where do you want these?" He asked.

She told him to put it next to the fireplace in case she needed it late.

Outside the cottage, the creature from yesterday started to prowl around the house. Its eyes scanned through window as it watched Snow White take out the pie from the clay oven. She was singing a song about "Her prince will come". When Sora asked if she had met this prince before, she told him yes and that he was a kind man who would sing to her. She wished she could see him again, but she knew that he would be looking for her at the castle, not here.

All the sudden, something slashed at the window, a hook that was attached to a long chain. Sora took out his keyblade as the pie fell from Snow Whites hands onto the floor. They both watched as the hook went back through the window and back onto the creature. The creature jumped and started clawing the house.

"What do we do?" Snow White clutched onto Sora, she was terrified out of her mind.

"I'll get it" Sora clutched his keyblade and slammed it into the creature's paw.

It let out a loud yelp as it retracted it paw.

"You stay here!" Sora ran out the door and saw the red spiked and black tail of the creature head into the dark woods. He ran after it, even attacking the heartless which seemed to pop up from the creature's tracks.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Out of the dark forest and into the Flower Glade, Sora saw an old beggar woman on the ground. Her basket and the apples were scattered everywhere. She must have gone into shock when she saw the creature come out of the woods. He helped her up and asked if she was all right.

"Oh yes….I uh….my apples" The woman ran to pick them up and place them back into her basket.

Sora saw a red apple on the other side of the flowerbed and ran over to pick it up. Up came a shadow as it tried to claw at Sora when he picked up the apple. He struck it with his keyblade and it disappeared. He walked over to the beggar and handed her the apple.

"Oh thank you young man. I don't know what I would do without this" She gave him a smile and put the apple back in her basket.

"Madam, have you seen a beast like creature with two chains with hooks?" Sora asked.

"You mean that creature that ran me over?" She then pointed to the castle that must have been where Snow White used to live. "It headed to that castle"

Sora said thank you as he ran off. The old woman smirked as she headed into the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora was inside the castle walls that led to a courtyard that looked very old except for the lovely flowers that seemed to grow in the grass and along the walls. Sora could tell that the Queen hated to be outside. She rather be cooped up inside the castle rather than outside from all the drawn curtains. Sora continued looking around until he heard a man's voice.

"Princess, where are you!?" the man looked like a prince. "Come out!"

Sora figured he must be the prince Snow White was talking about.

The man spotted Sora and walked over to him. "Excuse me? Do you know where the young girl who resides in this castle is?"

"She's been living in a cottage just outside the woods" Sora pointed towards the gate.

"Oh thank you" The prince ran out through the gates to finds Snow White.

Sora was happy for Snow White, since she was finally going to see her prince and he was going to take her far away from the evil Queen. He now had to focus on finding the heartless. Sora searched the courtyard until he found a door that looked forced open. He saw that it led down some dark stairs, which was very weird since the castle looked like you had to go up instead of down. That's when he remembered that the dwarfs said that the Queen was a witch. This must have led to her magic mirror or lair. He took a deep breath and descended down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So far he was in an Underground Waterway. He guessed that the Queen set traps that only she could figure out. Sora had to watch his step because along the first walkway was a deep gorge where the water flowed. That's when the heartless attacked him, probably sent by that creature. He slashed and used magic until they all ended up in the gorge.

When he finished off the last of them he came to a waterway that was shallow enough for Sora to walk on. He came up to an iron gate that must have been an entrance to something. Sora saw that he didn't have any options but to find a lever or switch that could open it. He spotted one above him and walked over to it. He saw that it looked more like an old steer level. Sora tried to turn it but they seemed to be stuck. Sora used Areo on it and it began to turn. Sora saw the gate open and he started to walk over it. But when he got close to it, he saw it close. He figured it must be on a timer before it closes. The Queen must have something precious on the other side if she's going through all this trouble to keep people out. Sora estimated the time limit would be two minutes for him to cross the gate.

He ran back to the lever, and used Areo again as he rushed to the gate. He made it with just five seconds to spar, to only come across another level.

'How many levers are there?' Sora thought to himself.

Sora had to continue this for at least two levers. He also had to fight heartless who tried to stop him from crossing the gate. Sora was pretty much tired after fighting and running around. He sat against the wall, taking a breather until he heard something move. He saw the wall open to another room, he saw red eyes appear and then they disappear. Sora ran after it and ended up in some kind if vault like room.

"This must be where the Queen performed all her magic, spells, and charms" He looked at all the bottles and ingredients, until he saw a large book opened to a certain page that said "Poison apple. One bite will put the person into a deep sleep of death….shit" Sora scanned the page until he found the antidote. "The Victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss." Sora did send the prince to Snow White, so maybe she'll be okay.

Suddenly, a solder came onto the table and broke the beakers. The heartless slashed at Sora and he used guard as a counter. Sora threw the heartless backwards as he put up is guard when he saw two soldiers, a hareraisers, and three shadows surrounding him. Sora knew this must have been a trap set by the creature. He dodged the soldiers' spin attack and he used fire around him to destroy them. He sent the others flying backwards and the hareraisers were in a daze. He focused on the weaker heartless, the shadows, and used freeze on them and they stuck together. As they tried to pull apart, Sora slashed them with his keyblade and they disappeared. He then felt something hit him from behind he saw that the hareraiser were back to normal and ready to fight. Sora smirked as he used gravity, causing them to flatten to the floor and he finished them off with thunder.

When the last of the enemies disappeared, Sora looked around and saw that the table had flipped over against the wall. Beaker and bottles broken and shattered all over the wall and floor, while that liquid that was inside either burned or was splattered against the wall. Sora didn't know if he should be proud or guilty for messing up the Queen's lair. That all changed when he heard a roar coming from the behind some thick curtains. Once he parted the curtains he saw that it lead to a big open room and stepped inside to investigate.

XXXUNNAMEDHEARTLESSXXXXX

Inside the Mirror Room, Sora was amazed at the size of it. The mirror was almost as big as the room. He was about to walk towards the mirror when he felt the presence of something watching him. Red eyes fallowed Sora as he looked around the room. Sora turned as he heard the sound of paws running around the room. When they stopped, Sora jumped just in time to dodge the hook. Sora's eyes followed the hook to chain, until it led to a large cat/lion like heartless. It let out as it tried to swipe at Sora with its massive claws. He dodged just in time and used fire. The creature dodged the blast and began to run around Sora, like it was mocking him. It moved so fast that Sora thought he was seeing the creature multiply. Sora closed his eyes and tried to listen for the creature's next move. The paws became slower. He pulled out his blade to block the creature's attack. He showed the creature off his blade with such force that it slammed into the wall. The heartless got up quickly and let out a roar of anger. Sora used gravity, but the creature tried to resist the force. It only concentrated on getting out of the spell that it did not see Sora's attack. He slashed the heartless in the face but it wrapped of its chains around Sora's arms. Sora came up with an idea and wrapped them around once more and gripped them both hands. He jumped on to creatures back like he was trying to ride it. The heartless bucked and ran around the room trying to get Sora off. Sora tried to steer it but it only made the creature go fast. Sora saw they were heading towards a wall and he jumped off. The heartless couldn't halt in time and slammed itself into the wall, knocking it out.

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form….

As of now you shall be free…..

I take away your curse…

Go back to the world in which you came…..

As of now, you are free"

A light shot out of the keyblade and hit the heartless. Its dark body shattered, revealing an unconscious boy inside. The boy disappeared and Sora smiled in happiness about what he just did.

"Well done young knight. You have defeated the creature that has caused great conflict in our world."

Sora spun around to see a face in the mirror. 'The mirror tells only the truth, maybe I can ask it about the black orb' Sora was about to ask when the mirror stopped him.

"I know what you seek. The Orb is behind you. Now destroy it and set this world right"

Sora twisted around and his eyes grew dark blue. He saw the Orb and it looked like it was still new and clawing its way into this world. The branches had only branched out and the chains were connected to some parts of the wall. Sora lifted is keyblade and recited the worlds and another bright light shot out of the blade. It shattered the orb into pieces and freed the world of heartless.

Sora smiled as wings sprouted out of his back and engulfed him. With his last words he was off.

"Castle of Dreams…."


	3. Castle of Dreams

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

"Wow. The heartless were ruthless back then."

"Yup, each world was different. When I traveled to this one world, I learned something"

"What?"

"Well…."

Chapter 3:

The beautiful moon shined over the Chateau revealing a gorgeous mansion. Sora was wearing a gentlemen's ball outfit. It was a deep purplish-blue; it was close to what a prince would wear. Sora was walking down the path when he heard what sounded like someone crying. He looked behind the fountain and saw a young dirty blonde woman in a tattered dress.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sora asked since she looked like she'd been attack.

"My dress…. its ruined" she continued to sob.

"What happen?" He saw that the pink and white dress had been ripped apart. She had looked like she had been through a lot.

"I wanted to go to the ball…..My stepmother…..and stepsisters…(cry)..My friends worked so hard to make this dress" The girl cried even more, making him feel sorry for her.

Sora wanted to say something to make the girl feel better but he couldn't find the right words. "Don't cry….everything will be alright…"

The girl cried even harder, repeating the words "I just can't believe anymore...I just can't"

Next thing Sora saw was sparkles all around them and they began to form around the crying girl. A kind old woman in a blue hooded dress petted the girl, who head was on her lap, "It's alright my dear."

The girl looked up at the old lady who cupped her chin.

"If you didn't believe I wouldn't be here, but look, here I am." The lady helped the girl to her feet and rubbed her finger over the girl's eyes. "My dear, dry your tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that"

"But…my dress…" Before the girl could finish the woman gasped.

"Oh, you're right. Let's see…..where did I oh..I put it away" The old woman pulled out a wand out of thin air and waved it.

Sparkles of magic fluttered out of the wand and around the girl. Her ratty dress so turned into a beautiful blue/white gown. The girl went over to the fountain to get a better look.

"Now all you need is an escort" The lady looked at Sora. "You'll do" The woman waved her wand again and a pumpkin carriage, six horses, footman, and a driver appeared. "There."

"Oh how can I ever thank you" the girl twirled around then looked at the carriage. The girl was very grateful for all the old woman had done.

"That's what a Fairy Godmother is here for" The fairy then told her the rules. 'As you can see, magic won't last forever. You will have till the stroke of twelve then the spell will be broken."

"Stroke of twelve" The girl repeated.

"Oh dear, look at the time! You must hurry!" The fairy began to vanish. "Good luck my dear."

"Thank you" The girl waved good bye. She then turned to look at Sora. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up before"

"No problem" Sora blushed a little. "My name is Sora"

"Cinderella" She curtsied.

"Well Cinderella, I suppose to escort you to the ball" Sora held out his hand out to her.

"If it's not too much trouble" Cinderella grabbed his hand.

"Not at all"

Sora helped Cinderella into the carriage and with a flick the horses were off to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriage stopped in front of the gates and Sora got out first. He took out his hand and helped Cinderella out of the carriage. She was amazed at the beautiful castle. She had always seen it outside her window but it was even more spectacular in person. Excitement was filling her as she began to take her first steps toward her first ball. Sora couldn't help but smile at Cinderella.

xxxxxxxxxx

During the carriage ride, Cinderella had told Sora about her life. A long time ago, it was only Cinderella and her father who lived in the big house. Soon her father felt that Cinderella needed a mother to teach and take care of her. That's how Lady Tremaine and her daughters came to live with them. When her father died everything in the house changed. She became the maid, housekeeper, farmer, tailor, and practically did everything. Her only friends were the farm animal, birds and mice that she befriended. Her best friend was a mouse named Jacque.

She then stopped herself because she said that she felt rude that she was blabbing about her life and didn't allow Sora to tell about himself. Sora only told her that he was on a mission and wasn't allowed to discuss it.

xxxxxxxxx

Cinderella started getting closer to the stairs when a heartless appeared around her. Sora took out his keyblade and slashed the Flood and shadows. They disappeared as the scrappier and soldiers look over at him. They ran towards him with their claws ready to strike. Sora lifted his blade to block the attack and the claws make a clank against the blade. Sora pushed them back just as he used slapshot to attack the two at once. They both flew backwards and the solider disappeared. The scrapper tried to get up but didn't get up on time when the blade struck through it.

Sora put his blade away as he walked over to Cinderella, who was waiting. She was surprised by the attack and asked Sora if he was okay. He told her it was no big deal. But was still worried that if the heartless were here, did that mean the castle was under attack. Sora told her that it might be dangerous and she should probably head back, but she refused.

"I'm not going anywhere." She came up next to Sora. "We didn't come this far too just quit."

Sora still looked worried.

"I'm braver than I look"

"Stay behind me and watch out for heartless." Sora stood in front of Cinderella and opened the large double doors.

Sora saw nothing out of the ordinary… so far. He slowly walked in, seeing only a long hallway with large columns and red carpet. He kept his guard up while telling Cinderella to stay close. Unfortunately when they reached the middle, Sora and Cinderella were mobbed by heartless. They must have planned to attack them from both sides. Thinking Sora couldn't protect Cinderella if they had them surrounded. Sora had to step it up a notch and he moved faster than before. He had to use flash step, sliding dash, and explosion to attack the heartless. He was able to take out the shadows and scrappers. The crescendos were using their Trumpet Strike to blast at Cinderella. Sora put up a barrier to protect them. He used flash step once more and slashed the rest. Using quick abilities took a toll on him. Sora fell to his knees as his breath became quicker. Cinderella made sure Sora was alright when the guards appeared to see what the noise was. Sora told them that he took care of the problem. He rose to his feet, saying that someone was trying to crash the ball and made them leave. The guard returned to their post and Sora led Cinderella to the ball room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When they entered the corridor, Cinderella stopped and asked why Sora didn't tell the guards about the heartless.

"I don't think any of the heartless can enter the castle anymore, the weak ones anyway. It feels like there some kind of barrier that has been put up." Sora looked around, still sensing some kind of magic before he looked at Cinderella. "Shouldn't we get you to the ball? We've been delayed enough"

Cinderella gasped and they headed towards the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ball room was enormous and had romantic music playing throughout it. The dancers glided on the floor as the gentlemen twirled the ladies. Except for one man, who was standing at the end of the carpet in front of the throne. He was the prince of the castle, a lot of his fans (ladies) were waiting for him to ask them to dance. The prince felt nothing for any one of them. He was about to turn in when he spotted two people entering.

A few of the men turned their heads to see who had come in and were awestruck by beautiful woman. A few of the men asked her to dance, but she declined. A few ladies huff and snide in jealousy, because this girl stealing the attention away from them.

Sora was confused that she declined their offer but when she held her hand out to him, he looked up at her surprised.

"The first dance should be with my escort"

They both came to the center of the dance floor. They took each other by the hand as Sora put his hand on Cinderella's waist and hers on his back.

They danced and glided on the floor. They both danced magically until the prince tapped on Sora's shoulder. Asking if he could cut in, Sora smiled as he bowed and step out of the prince's way. Cinderella and the prince bowed and curtsied to each other then continued dancing. They both danced beautifully and were so in sync.

Sora remembered seeing this once before….

(Back at TWTNW, Angel was teaching Sora how to waltz. Sora had a tough time learning, especially with everyone watching. Sora was about to spin her when instead he stepped on her foot.

He quickly retracted his foot, and said "I'm done. I can't do this"

"No no no. Get back here" She tried to reposition his hands but Sora kept pulling away.

"I don't think your feet can handle anymore and besides I don't think I'll need to know this" Sora kept making up more excuses.

"Yes you will. Every girl loves to dance, and the waltz makes them feel like their floating on air"

"Plus it's fun to watch Sora mess up" Sig whispered to Zel, and Sig, Zel and Helios chuckled.

Even Serphise couldn't help but smile at the comment while pretending to read his book.

Sora felt more embarrassed and his face became redder.

"Would you like to take Sora's place" Angel challenged the group.

The trio quickly replied no along with Serphise pulling his book closer to his face. Arise was the only one who stepped forward. Sora walked over to the group and watched Arise bow to Angel.

Angel replied with a curtsy. Their hands over lapped and they began to dance. Their dance was remarkably in sync with one another. They glided on the floor as Arise dipped her elegantly.

Sora started thinking of giving the waltz another try. It looked so…..magical)

The music stopped and the dancers bowed to each other then clapped their hands at the musicians' performance. The prince and Cinderella smiled at each other with a look of love. When all of the sudden, a loud blast of music, sounded really out of tune, blared. Everyone covered their ear, trying to block out the noise.

Sora tried to find out where that racked was coming from. He then saw a figure on top of the balcony. Instruments all around the conductor like heartless. It had a drum, horn, and a violin blasting sound. Sora took out his keyblade and the creature floated onto the floor.

All of the dancers and guest started screaming in terror at the site of the monster. The prince took Cinderella by the hand and led her to the Terrace Courtyard to get away from the monster. The Grand Duke tried to calm everyone down, but since everyone was in a panic, no one would listen. Sora rushed over to him and told him he needed to get everyone out or there would be big trouble. The Duke nodded and ordered the guards to help guide the guest out.

Sora gripped his blade and ran toward the creature. The Conductor heartless sent the instruments after the guest. Sora used flash step to hit the instruments away from the guest. This made the creature angrier. It aimed its baton at Sora and chucked it like a Shuriken. Sora dodged the baton and decided to attack the instrument first. He did it because he didn't want them to attack the guest again. The Trumpet tried to blast Sora with its sound waves and Sora used fire on it. The trumpet dodged and the drum charged at him instead. He was hit in the back and nocked forward. The three instruments surrounded him a blasted a power sound wave towards him. Sora's ears started hurt and quickly thought up of using fire around him.

When he destroyed all the instruments he went after the conductor. Sora saw that when he destroyed the instruments that the conductor became weaker. It seems the instruments were a part of the creature, so when they destroyed them he destroyed a part of the conductor. Sora used Arial Sweep, launching himself into the air and delivered a powerful blow. The Conductor fell to the ground and Sora was about to recite, but the creature disappeared into like a regular heartless.

Sora was confused at first, but guessed that this creature wasn't the boss heartless he was after. He heard footsteps and looked to see the Grand Duke coming up to him.

"Thank you, young lad. The guests were just about to enjoy themselves. If only that awful creature hadn't made such a mess." The Duke was worried that the ball may be ruined.

Sora was by the curtain that led to the Terrace and smiled at what he saw. "Don't be so sure"

The Grand Duke looked over Sora's shoulder and saw Cinderella and the prince smiling and talking. The Duke was very excited, hoping that Cinderella could be the one the prince would marry.

Sora heard another set of footsteps as he looked up to see three ladies coming over to get a closer look.

"Who is she, mother?"

"I don't know….but she looks…familiar" the woman was about to walk in on the couple when the Duke closed the curtains.

"Let's give them some privacy" Both Sora and the Grand Duke knew that the girls were going to try and drive the two apart.

They left with a huff as the two younger ones crossed their arms with a huff.

All the sudden the bell started chiming, signaling it was midnight. The curtains burst open as Cinderella ran out. The prince rain after her shouting" Wait! Please wait!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

After twenty minutes, everything started quieting down. The guest started leaving one by one and only person who walked back into the ball room was the prince.

The Grand Duke rushed to the prince, "Did you find her?"

The prince shook his head as he held up a glass slipper. "This is the only thing that is left from her"

"Hmmm" The Duke looked from the slipper to Sora, who was inspecting the area where the heartless vanished. "Maybe we should ask him. He is the one who escorted her"

"Your right" The prince walked over to Sora "Young man"

Sora looked up, got to his feet and looked at the two curiously "Yes?"

"That lady you came with?" The Duke began to ask.

"I just met her recently, she needed help getting here, so as a gentlemen, I decided to help" Sora explained. "I met her at that mansion that was close to this castle by the wooded area."

"That would be the house of Lady Tremaine" The Duke that he and the prince we one step closer to finding her. Now that the prince had finally found someone to marry, the king would have every household searched until the lady was found. "Oh, here they come"

The ladies bowed their head and walked past them. Sora remembered them from the curtains and remembered that Cinderella said something about having an evil stepmother and stepsister. 'So that's them'

He then listened to the Prince and Duke saying that they should have every lady try on the slipper if she wasn't there. If they didn't, there would be uproar on how unfair the royal family was being.

Sora told the two that he would also help in the search for Cinderella. He felt the aura of hate and jealous from the three ladies, especially Lady Tremaine. He knew that, that grudge would only cause harm than good., which made Sora more worried around Cinderella.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora started walking out of the castle and was suddenly ambushed by heartless.

"Guess the magic field is gone" Sora took out his blade and struck the heartless. It was like this all the way to Tremaine's house. The heartless became more powerful as he got closer which meant something was either fuelling or the boss wasn't far behind.

He entered the Chateau, remembering the exact place he first met Cinderella. When he got closer to the doors, he could hear the sounds of voices.

"Your honor our humble home, your grace"

"Quite so"

"May I present my daughters, Drizella and Anastasia."

"I guess I'm not too late" Sora took out his keyblade and prepared to open the door.

"Wait"

Sora averted his eyes to the side, knowing that the fairy godmother was behind him.

"You can't just storm in. Darkness comes in many forms. Jealousy. Hatred. Greed. Pride. Your keyblade can't defeat everything, my dear." The Fairy Godmother explained

"Cinderella told me that when her father died she was forced to become a maid. I guess she was to kind to say no" Sora turned to the Fairy.

"Yes," The fairy looked to the ground then waved her wand show Cinderella surrounded by her stepfamily. "Sadly, Lady Tremaine and her daughters are jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty. As you known Cinderella's father married Lady Tremaine to help raise Cinderella. But he soon died leaving no one except Lady Tremaine to take care of her. They tried to crush her spirit by making her into a servant but Cinderella was strong. She made friends with the animal and she lived happily." The fairy looked up at the tower. "Now she is trapped in her room. Her friend Jaq is trying to help Cinderella, but is having trouble."

"Then how can I….?" Sora asked

"DO not worry. I shall send you to help Jaq" The Fairy Godmother waved her wand and a light shined all over him. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Sora turned into a shining light and floated into the second story window.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The light deceased, revealing a smaller looking Sora. He looked at himself and then looked around the room. Everything looked so big. He don't have time to gawk, when he hear a voice.

"Gotta flurry. Got to help Cinderlle"

Sora saw a mouse dressed in a red jacket, brown shirt, and a red cap on his head. Sora then remembered one of Cinderella's friends was a mouse named Jaq. "Excuse me"

The mouse kept on walking" Can't stop. Got to help Cinderelle." Jaq was carrying a large key that must have weight a ton. "Cinderelle's stepmother locked her in her room. Gotta let her out. I've gotta save Cinderelle!"

Sora smiled at this. Not many people would have doing what Jaq was doing right now. "Let me help"

Jaq stopped and looked at Sora. "You want to help Cinderelle?"

"Yes, I may not look like it now, but I helped her out when she wanted to go to the ball." Sora smiled proudly.

"Then you must be Sowa" Jaq had heard all about Sora from Cinderella. How he saved her from those monsters and helped her get to the ball to meet the prince. "Flurry! We gots to flurry!"

Sora went after Jaq, who picked up the pace. Unknown to them, that a large creature was stocking them from on top of the couch.

"We have to be very quiet. Or else Rossifee will be after us" Jaq whispered.

"Rossifee?" Sora was about to ask what a Rossifee was when he felt a booming sound behind them. Sora turned around to see a large, hairy black and light brownish grey cat. The meow sounded more like a roar at their height. Sora shouted for Jaq to run, and run he did.

Sora took out his keyblade, trying to stop the cat from going after Jaq. Sora slashed its paw away whenever it tried to swipe.

When Sora saw Jaq was almost to the mouse hole, the cat jumped over Sora and went after Jaq. Sora jumped onto the books, then onto the table. He then jumped off the table and onto Lucifer's back. The cat tried to buck Sora off just in time for Sora to see that Jaq had entered the hole.

The cat ran around and scrambled through the doors still bucking. Sora tried to hold on to the cay as best he could, but when they reached the stairs, Sora felt himself losing his grip. Right at the stair steps, Sora was flung off Lucifer and onto the railing. He grabbed the railing just in time; he pulled himself up and sat on it. He watched as Lucifer tumbled down the stairs and onto Anastasia's lap.

"Lucifer!" Lady Tremaine yelled angrily. "I'm so sorry about that my Lord. I will take care of this" She grabbed Lucifer and tossed him into the kitchen. She walked back calm and collect, trying to make it seem that nothing happened.

Sora watched from the railing and saw the Grand Duke had just put the shoe on Anastasia.

"I don't understand. It fit before" Anastasia tried to shove to shut her foot into the slipper.

The Duke took the shoe away from the girl as Drizella shoved Anastasia off the chair.

"As you can see, _MY_ slipper fits perfectly on my…" The same thing happened and Drizella grabbed the shoe from the Duke "Why won't it fit. YOU SHRUNK IT!"

"_MADAM_!" The Grand Duke quickly took the shoe away.

Sora looked towards the stairs, hoping Cinderella would descend them soon. "Jaq, hurry"

"You are the only ladies of the house?"

Sora looked back at the group and saw that the Duke was starting to head towards the door.

"There's no one else, your grace."

Sora could see a smirk on Lady Tremaine's face.

He saw the Duke reach for the door. "Wait!"

All of the sudden Sora got bigger and since he couldn't keep is balance on the railing, or weight, he fell off and onto the floor. "ooww" Sora rubbed his head and looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Who are you!? What are you doing in my house!?" Lady Tremaine tried to stay calm and not make a fool of herself, unlike her daughter.

"HE MUST BE A THIEF!" Yelled Drizella.

"MOTHER DO SOMETHING!" Anastasia shouted and whined.

"I'm just looking for a friend" Sora got onto his feet.

"Your young lady friend" The Duke was happy to her some good news. "Have you found her?"

"Actually….." Sora looked up at the stairs and saw Cinderella at the top. "Actually she's right here" Sora was about to walk over to Cinderella, who was walking down the stairs.

Unfortunately, Lady Tremnaine beat him to it. "My lord, she is a mere servant girl."

"If I remember correctly, every maiden has to try on the slipper." Sora took up a hold of Cinderella's hand and guided her to the chair.

"He's right" The Duke was about to walk past Lady Tremaine, when she stuck out her foot. Tripping the Duke causing him to lose the slipper and crash landed onto the floor. It broke into a million pieces. The Duke fell to his knees, as all hope seemed to fade. "Nono! What will I do!?"

Lady Tremaine smiled grew wider as she turned to leave.

"Oh please, don't worry"

Everyone turned to Cinderella.

"You see…..I have the other slipper" She pulled out the glass slipper from her pocket and held it up to the Duke.

The Duke grabbed the shoe and began to kiss it. Cinderella lifted her foot and the Duke placed in on her. It fit perfectly. The Duke grabbed Cinderella's arm as they ran out the door. "We must hurry! The prince is waiting for you!"

Sora turned and waved as Sora looked at the stairs to see Jaq jumping and waving.

"It's not fair! She's a scullery maid" Drizella huffed.

"Mother! Are you going to let them leave!?"Anastasia looked to her mother.

"No….Cinderella will be put in her place." Lady Tremaine and her daughters walked outside.

Sora didn't like what he heard. He felt a sudden surge through his body. He knew known that his must definitely must be the boss heartless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora rushed through the doors and hears the sounds of scream coming from up the road. He ran as fast as he could towards the scream and saw the Duke coming out of the woods.

"Sh-she was attacked by a creature….a monster in the forest…" The Duke tried to explain the best he could since he was out of breath.

"A monster?" Sora looked to the forest and knew what the monster was. "Stay here, I'll save her" Sora ran past the Duke and headed to the forest.

He saw the step-trio and a pumpkin carriage heartless that looked more sinister than the one they were riding in before. It soon started raining flaming pumpkins, hitting the ground with an explosion.

The trio laughed as their plan was coming together.

"I knew keeping this creature would pay someday." Lady Tremaine laughed.

A pumpkin bomb was about to hit Cinderella, but Sora covered her just in time. The explosion hit the ground causing dirt to fly. Sora got off Cinderella as she looked up at him.

"Run to the castle and don't stop" Sora withdrew his blade just a Cinderella took off.

Cinderella knew that she was no use to Sora, she would only be an easy target. So she respected his wishes and started ran for the castle.

"You think you can get away. This is what happens when you go against my wishes" Lady Tremaine signaled for the monster to fire, but instead of hitting Cinderella and Sora, before she escaped, it was directed at them.

Sora watched as Lady Tremaine and her daughter were sent flying into the air. "You shouldn't try to control something that is more ferocious than you" When Sora said that Cinderella nodded her head in agreement.

"Go" Sora told her.

Once Cinderella was out of the way, Sora pasted blizzard at the heartless. This made the creature roar in anger as its sped its tires, circling Sora, trying to run him over. Sora dodged the pumpkin and used blizzard on its tired. The ice got caught in the wheels and halted the carriage. It started using its bombs to keep Sora away. Sora dodged steps through the bomb rain as he slashed the carriage. The carriage tried to shake of the ice by jumping around causing small vibrations rings on the ground.

Sora had to use Areal Sweep, upper slash, and horizontal leap to stay off the ground and attack the creature in middle air. The heartless tried one last attack with its vines but found it had little strength. Sora finished the creature and it fell to its knees.

Sora lifted his blade and recited the word

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form….

As of now you shall be free…..

I take away your curse…

Go back to the world in which you came…..

As of now, you are free"

A white light shot out of the keyblade, hitting the heartless. The heartless outside cracked and shattered revealing a young baker woman unconscious. She disappeared into the light and all was normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the castle, the prince was waiting for the Duke to arrive with the girl of his dreams. Pacing back and forth until he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He looked up to see Cinderella with a smile on her face. They both hugged each other as the prince twirled them both around. Happy to be with each other again.

Behind the castle gates, Sora watched the lovely couple. He knew that the Fairy Godmother was behind him.

"You were the one who put that spell up to keep the heartless away." Sora turned to look at her.

"Yes" She then explained "I wanted Cinderella to get her chance at happiness. I know it was selfish of me to use you but…"

"You knew everything, even this"

"Just like the knights knew about the coming disaster and protected the order, there are some of us who do the same. That creature somehow got around my spell and I couldn't predict that Lady Tremaine would try to control one" She then walked up to Sora. "I hope you'll find happiness once this is over."

"Happiness…" Sora became depressed. He never came to think of what would happen when his journey came to an end

"I can't predict the future my dear, but I can help you on your way." The Fairy Godmother waved her wand and Sora's eyes reverted to the clock.

It struck midnight and his eyes turned a deep blue as the Black Orb was revealed. It clung to the clock like a parasite. Sora lifted his blade as a light shot out of it and struck the orb. It shattered into pieces and wings sprouted out of Sora's back.

"Enchanted Domain"

His wings over lapped around him and he disappeared….


	4. Enchanted Dominion

("I was raised by this old hag named Maleficent. She kept nagging on and on about Kingdom Hearts and darkness. "Riku's voice rang through Sora's head as him and Chii looked out at them town.)

"You know Chii…."

Chii looked at Sora wit curiosity at what story he was going to tell next.

Sora's eyes fell closed when he remembered that one memory. "I met her before…..Maleficent"

"Really?" Chii was a little startled by this. She remember people saying that she was a cold hard witch who abuse her kin. But how did Sora know her, he started his journey when he was fourteen years old. "But I thought she died three years ago."

"Well…"

Chapter 4:

Sora had first arrived in some kind of forest alone. He saw that there was a path that could lead him out. Once he was out of the forest, he had arrived at some kind at some kind of large stone bridge that linked to a majestic castle at the end of it.

"If Helios was here to see this …..wow" Sora crossed his arms as he looked in amazement at the castle. It wasn't until he saw something that caught his attention away from the castle.

Off in the distance, he saw a black figure starting at the castle like it was waiting for something. Sora decided to ask some questions to see if it new anything about the heartless, but when he got closer, he stopped. That feeling returned, the same felling that whenever Sora was near a boss heartless it went off. The black figure turned around to reveal itself to be a very attractive woman, except skin was greenish grey and that she had a two horn hat on her head which made her look like a demon. Sora took out his keyblade but the woman started vanished into nothing with only a creepy/kind smile that Sora saw on her face.

Confused, Sora put away his sword and decided to head towards the castle. There must be someone who could tell him what was going on. That mysterious woman looked to the castle for some reason, maybe the answers are there.

Upon entering the large double doors, the first thing he saw was a large audience/throne chamber. It looked like it could hold a large number of people in here. The strangest thing was that if this was such a big castle, where were all the people?

"Hello?" His voice rang through the hallow rooms and hallways of the empty castle. No one called back to him or answered. Sora was now hoping that this wasn't some abandoned castle or something. Cause that would be an issue since he had no leads except that the woman he saw could be a heartless. When Sora started walking down the columns he saw that there was an opening that led to some stairs.

He had no other choice but to investigate them and see where they led. He stopped after a few steps when he felt that someone was watching him. Scanning the hall he saw three different color specks of light coming at him. Sora dodged them just in time and saw them fly up the stairs.

"That was weird" Sora saw the red, blue, and green lights stopped at the top of the stairs like they were waiting for him. "Hello?" He tried to speak up, thinking that those lights were trying to talk to him. Helios did say that fairies and sprites did exist in some worlds, so why not here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The one good thing about this abandon castle was there were no heartless to fight. Bad news was that there seemed to be no people either. Sora was now wandering through the halls to only come across statues, paintings, and dust. He tried opening doors but they seemed to be locked.

Sora was coming to a dead end when he felt some kind of magic. He turned to see a double door room with a magical barrier placed on it. Sora reached out to touch it, thinking he might have to use his keyblade to open it. Over the years, Sora learned that his keyblade could open barriers and doors. Guess that's why his blade was shaped like a key, but when Sora touched the door the barrier lifted off and one of the double doors opened.

Sora stepped inside and saw the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen (besides Angel). He wanted to get a closer look, but when he took a few steps towards her, someone shouted at him.

"Stop!"

"Stay away from her!"

The three glowing lights Sora had saw before came in front of him and became brighter to reveal three elderly fairies. As they look a closer look at him…

"He doesn't look evil?" Said the green one as she looked at the other two curiously.

"But we saw him talking with Maleficent!" shouted the blue one.

"Then why did he take out his blade? You saw him. He was ready to fight her" The red one tried to reason with her sisters.

"But didn't he break in here?" The blue one countered.

"We put that spell up ourselves." The green one reassured the blue. "Only a person with a kind heart, who will save our princess Aurora can enter"

" But…" The blue fairy looked at Sora then to her sisters. "He doesn't look it"

"He's looks similar to a knight?" The green fairy's eyes scanned Sora.

Sora looked at himself and saw he had chest armor. A long black no sleeves shirt and scale mail finger hole gloves, with a hood and long black pants that had laces going up the sides. White, metal boots that covered up to his knees.

"But he looks…." The red fairy eyed Sora.

"Kinda…" The blue fairy turned to look at Sora as well.

"Young" They said in unison.

Sora rubbed the back of his head and decided to take a turn at speaking. The way they were talking, might cause some misunderstanding in this situation. "My name is Sora. I'm from a far off land on a mission. I just came here to this castle to ask if anyone had seen any monsters or any strange occurrences. I'm sorry if I have done anything wrong. I do not wish to harm your princess or anyone. I just haven't seen anyone except that woman you called Maleficent."

The fairies stared at Sora for what seemed to be hours, judging him.

"I believe him" The green one happily nodded.

"So do I" the blue one agreed.

"As do I" The red fairy walked up to Sora. "I am Flora. These are my sisters Fauna (green) and Merryweather (blue). We are sorry as well. It's just that….it's been four years since this spell has been placed in our poor princess."

They all turned their heads toward the beautiful woman sleeping on the bed.

"It was Maleficent, who placed this spell on her" Flora explained. "It was nineteen years ago…..The king and Queen were hosting a party for their new born baby daughter, Princess Aurora."

"We each gave her a gift" Said Merryweather.

"I gave her the gift of beauty" Said Flora.

"I gave her the gift if song" said Fauna.

"But before I could give her my gift, Maleficent crashed the party and cursed our poor Aurora." Merryweather said angrily. "She said…..

"_Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."_

"After that Maleficent disappeared, we knew there was no way to lift the curse." Fauna said sadly.

"But with my blessing, I could change it. Instead of her dying, she would be put to sleep until true loves first kiss" Merryweather explained.

"Woah, I'm sorry, but I'm not the guy you're looking for." Sora wanted to help but, he definitely wasn't someone's prince charming. He had his own mission to complete and wedding a princess wasn't in the job description.

"There is a way…." The fairies came closer with pleading eyes. "Save Prince Philip for us"

"What?" Sora was trying to back away from the pleading fairies but they just kept coming closer.

"Prince Philip is locked away at Maleficent's castle dungeon" Fauna explained.

"We almost used up all of our magic to put everyone in the castle to sleep and placed a none aging spell." Merryweather exclaimed.

"Maleficent is very powerful and we were lucky enough to place the same none aging spell on Prince as well." Flora looked down with a sigh.

Sora stopped and looked at the three fairies. They weren't telling him something…..something important to their story. "There something else…" Sora crossed his arms and said with stern question. "Isn't there.?."

The fairies bit their bottom lip as they looked at each other. Flora was the only one brave enough to tell Sora. "Maleficent died three years ago."

Sora was startled by this, "How can someone be brought back to life after three years?"

"We don't know?" Merryweather protested, she and her sisters were as baffled as Sora.

"All we know is that Maleficent has been trying to get into this castle ever since she showed up a year ago" Flora explained.

"Really" Sora had a feeling that this Maleficent was up to something, something here in this castle. Maybe if Sora helped out these fairies with their prince problem, he could find out more about this Maleficent. "Alright, I'll do it. Lead me to Maleficent's castle"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group had exited the castle and was now entering the forest area, when suddenly the fairies, in their orb form, stopped. Sora looked around and saw an open meadow surrounded by trees that had a waterfall flowing out. The fairies scanned the area and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Merryweather took a closer look at the water when unexpectedly, a flood heartless appeared.

Merryweather quickly hid behind Sora in shock "It's them!"

"It's those beasts that Maleficent commands!" Flora and her sister hid.

A few more heartless showed up and the party became surrounded by them. Sora took out his keyblade, while the fairies hid, and started attacking the heartless. He used fire around himself, destroying them. Then two large body heartless appeared and slammed themselves down creating strong vibrations. Sora tried land a hit on them but it seems that whenever he hit the front it did little effect, only when hit them from behind was he able to do some damage. The heartless faltered and Sora slammed his bladed into it and caused them to disappear.

Once they were gone, the fairies came out of hiding. They stopped when Sora put a protection barrier and a flash of green fire came at hm. He was able to do it just in time but his arm got grazed by the flame for some reason. When Sora examined his arm he saw that it was a second degree burn. He looked from his arm to the direction of where the flame came from, the top of the waterfall.

The fairies gasped, when they saw that Maleficent was looking down at them with a smirk. She then disappeared into a green flame just the fairies raced toward Sora.

"Are you alright, Sora?" Asked Fauna

"Sora looked back at his arm. He could feel the pain of the burn, but at least it was only a graze. "Ya"

"Let me look at it." Sora went down on his knees as Fauna transferred back into her regular size. She took a closer look at Sora's arm. She took out her wand and cast a cure spell over it. The green glow vanished as well as the burn. "That should do it" Fauna then transformed back into her orb form and they continued off to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

No words could form in Sora's mind as they walked up the mountain pass towards Maleficent's castle. Sure they still had to battle the heartless but it was…well… nothing. 'It's more like a place of nightmare' Sora saw nothing but a ruin like castle with black and grey fields. It made even the happiest person feel depressed by looking at it.

"We are almost to the castle. Prepare yourself, young warrior" Fauna warned.

They came up to the castle gate and saw two gargoyles/demons guarding the gate. They hid behind one of the broken pillars and tried to think of a plan. They started to listen when they heard the two guards start talking.

"Isn't Maleficent acting strange?" Asked the skinny guard with a crossbow.

"She put people on fire, steps away to see if Aurora has awakened, and she gives us her evil smirk, glare, and disapproving scowl. Nothing out of the ordinary to me" Said the fat one with the spear.

"I mean…..have you ever heard her speak. She usually yells at us, or even calls us fools once in a while. But now…nothing"

"Think she's gone mute?"

"I don't know? All that comes to mind is that she may be an imposter"

"You're going to confronter about this?"

"Are you insane! It may be an imposter but it's a pretty accurate one. If I walked up and started accusing, I'm getting a one way ticket to hell"

"True…maybe we should let that prince out of the dungeon and…"

"ARE YOU INSANE! Maleficent would _KILL_ us if she found out that we let the prince out!"

"Your right….. maybe something will happen"

"Doubtful"

Behind the column, Sora and the fairies were processing the information they had received.

"An imposter?" Fauna said hopefully.

"So Maleficent may be dead after all" Merryweathered gleam in happiness.

"There's only one way to find out" Sora and the fairies quietly headed through the gate, trying not to be seen. They hid behind broken walls, pillars, and anything that could conceal them.

"That's Malefient's throne room. Once we enter there it will be easy from here on" Flora explained.

"The only question would be…" Sora looked at the two guards that were guarding the door. "How do we get past them?"

"Leave that to us" The fairies floated over to the soldiers and sprinkled some dust onto them. The guards' eyes became droopy as they fell into a deep sleep. The fairies the waved for Sora to come over since the coast was clear. Sora dashed over to the fairies and entered they entered the throne room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a basically a circular room with a two layer floor with a throne room on the tallest floor. It looked small but with the minions she had they easily could all fit in this room. Sora and the fairies looked around to find a doorway or passage that would take them to the dungeon. So far little luck with finding another doorway.

When suddenly they heard the sound of flames, Sora whipped out his blade and looked up to see Maleficent on her throne staring down at him with a smirk on her face.

"Maleficent!" The fairies cried in unison.

Guard surrounded the group, which led Sora having no choice but to lay down his weapon. He knew that with Maleficent and this many guards, he could protect him and the fairies.

"I told you there were intruders" It was the two guards form the gate, the ones that gave Sora the information.

"See Maleficent, we captured the….." The fat guard didn't have a chance to gloat when Maleficent waved off the guard. The guard let out a huff and spoke in her place. "Well, well. If it isn't you three goodie goodie fairies. Is the poor princess Aurora still asleep." All the guards gave out a chuckle.

"Where's Prince Philip!?" Yelled Merryweather.

The fairies were still in orb form but hid behind Sora. Even if they tried act brave they knew they were no match for Maleficent or her guards.

"We know you have him!" yelled Flora.

"You want to see the young prince…." The guard rubbed his chin then smirked.

Sora saw Maleficent wave her hand as the guard said. "Well…..you can join him!"

The floor under Sora crumbled and he fell through with the fairies flowing after him. The guards let out a laugh but when they saw Maleficent glare at them they left to go back to their stations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora's eyes fluttered open from being unconscious after he fell through the ceiling. He landed on the hard stone floor and heard voices calling out to him.

"Lad, Are you alright?" It sounded like a man voice.

Sora let out a groan and began to sit up slowly as he looked at where he had landed. He saw that they were in a small cell like room. Probably the dungeon, nothing but stone wall and floor with chains dangling from the walls. Sora then heard that same voice again.

"Are you alright lad?"

Sora looked toward his right to see a man, dressed in a black and grey outfit with his red cape hanging over his lap, sitting on a stone bench. Around his ankles and wrists were shackled and chained to the walls, which is why he could help Sora.

"Are you…..Prince Philip?" Sora asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

The man nodded and looked at Sora confused. "How do you know about me?"

Sora explained to the prince that he came from the castle where Princess Aurora sleeps. Waiting for him to come and rescue her. Sora also said that he was traveling with three good fairies named Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather.

The Prince was surprised that Sora made it all the way here, but his face soon fell as the story came to an end. "I wish it didn't have to end this way. Now we are both trapped in here."

"Not necessary" Sora smiled at the prince.

The prince looked at Sora confused until he saw three glowing lights coming out of the door lock. "What sorcery is this?" The prince tried to stand, but was able to do to being in chains.

"No sorcerer…." Sora told the prince as the fairies reverted back to their original size. "Fairies"

The prince was going to stand again but when he felt a tug on his wrist and feet he stopped.

The fairies rushed over to the prince. "Do not worry your highness" Flora took out her wand.

"We'll get rid of those chains" as well as Fauna.

They all used their wands and zapped the chains. The chained fell off as the prince stood up and rubbed his sore wrists. It seemed to be like forever since he'd been put in this dungeon. And what says is true that it had been three years….he just hoped that his fair Princess Aurora was okay.

"Now Prince Philip, the road to true love may be barred by many more dangers which you alone must face." Flora explained.

The Philip nodded as Flora continued to explain.

"So arm yourself with the enchanted shield of virtue and this might sword of truth for these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil" the fairies waved their wands and a sword and shield appeared in Prince Philip's hands.

"I'm coming too" Sora could tell that the Prince was well protected but if this thing was a heartless then this was no job for Prince Philip. "As the guards said 'Maleficent may be an imposter' and I now I know that this thing is definitely not the witch you all come to fear."

The group turned to Sora, they had a feeling that Sora knew more of what was going on than either one of them. Their eyes showed how eager they were for the truth.

"She's a heartless. Not the heartless you saw me fight in the forest. Those were just warm ups compared to her." Sora took in a deep breath and began "That why I'm here, I am here to defeat this heartless and only I know how" Sora turned towards the Prince. "I can take you back to Princess Aurora. But I'm betting that Maleficent is there trying to get into the castle and that's where I need to go."

"We have to hurry then" The prince towards the door and gave it a tug. It did not budge an inch to show that it was locked.

Sora told everyone to stand back as he held up his keyblade at the door. A light shot out of it and hit the keyhole with a click, and the door opened slightly.

"You ready" Sora asked the prince.

The Philip nodded since they both knew that behind that door was an army of guards blocking there way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they exited the door they had already drawn their blades and attacked immediately. Guards tried to shoot and jab the duo, but were met with blocks and stabs. Sora and the Prince had to fight their way out of the dungeon and up the stairs until they reached an opening. But…..once they had, they came open what seemed to be an open stone field/courtyard.

Sora and the fairies could sense magic around this place. It covered the field from front to back. Unlike Prince Philip, who could not sense anything, took a step forward and stone walls on both side of him appeared.

"Witchcraft!?" Prince Philip immediately step backed and the falls disappeared.

"It's a maze." Sora explained as he took a step forward and the wall appeared again. "No doubt they were created from Maleficent herself." He then turned his head towards the group. "You didn't think she let us walk out did you?"

Sora continued walking forward while the group followed close behind. Left, right, and narrows turns they walked, until they reached the end where a glowing light waited for them.

"Now what?" Flora asked.

Sora went closer to the orange glow. Examining it, he put his hand out to touch it, when all of the sudden he disappeared. The group let out a gasp as they looked around for where Sora could have gone. They stopped when they heard Sora's voice in the distance.

"It's okay!" Sora's reassured the group. "Touch it"

They looked at each then at the strange glow. Prince Philip went first and the fairies followed. When Merryweather entered last, she saw Sora in front of them thinking.

Sora's brain was trying to figure out a quick way out of this labyrinth. It came a lot quicker thank to Helios.

("Not everything can be solved with violence." Helios clapped his hands and the Libraries books shelves began to move into what looked like a maze. "I want you to figure a way out of this maze, without jumping or climbing them")

Sora smiled to himself as he turned towards the group. "Let's go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sora led the group out of the maze and they came into the same room the Sora and the fairies had met Maleficent. Seeing no one there meant that Sora was right about Maleficent being on her way to the castle. And since the fairies were here, that meant no one was there to protect Aurora.

"We have to hurry!" Cried Merryweather and the group raised out of the room.

Through the castle gates they ran, tackling demon and heartless that got in there way. When they reached the woods, the heartless came at them like a surprise army. Both Sora and the Prince battled the heartless, trying not to tire themselves out too much. The fairies tried their best at healing them and using their magic to stop the heartless.

Once they finished them off they continued their way to the castle bridge. They stopped when they came to the bridge and saw that Maleficent was there.

"Maleficent!" The Prince yelled at her.

Maleficent slowly turned around and gave the group and creepy smile. She waved her arms and green smoked enveloped around her as she transformed into a black ferocious dragon.

"My….." The prince was lost for words when he slow the dragon let out a horrible roar.

"Don't worry" Sora took out his blade. "You're not alone"

Taking their swords in hand, they launched themselves at the creature. The fairies cried 'attack the head', for that seemed to be her weakness. Using upper cut, Sora slashed the creature across the jaw. The dragon grew angrier as is threw back its head and blew fire at Sora. The prince rushed in front of Sora and blocked the green flames with his shield. The dragon's fired dimmed and Sora slammed his blade into the creature, but it used its tail to wacked Sora away. Sora flew backwards and almost off the bridge. The prince grabbed his arm just in the nick of time and tried to pull him up, knowing that the dragon had a perfect opportunity to attack them. Sora almost made it up when he saw the dragon behind Philip. The dragon lifted its head again and was about to breath fire when…

"You leave them alone!" Merryweather came shooting in front of the dragon. Along with her sisters, they shot a blizzard spell and the flames drew back into the dragon's mouth. The dragon began to cough as it tried to gain control of its breath.

Sora was pulled back onto the bridge and both he and Philip grasped their weapons.

"Time to end this" Philip raised his blade and threw it at the beast. It struck its chest and the creature cried in pain.

The dragon looked up to see Sora, with his keyblade raised, coming down and struck it with a mighty force on its head. The dragon fell to the ground with a thud.

Sora and Philip watched as the creature reverted into it original form. A tall, thin black creature with a heartless symbol as its only face, it laid on the ground unmoving.

Sora told Philip to go to Aurora and he will take care of this. Philip asked if he was sure then looked towards the tower. With a nodded he raced to the castle where his true love waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it?" Fuana asked as she examined it.

The fairies were still in their orb form and crowded around the mysterious thing they thought for some time as Maleficent.

"It's a shape shifter"

The fairies looked back at Sora confused.

"You said Maleficent died, right? This creature is like an actor who need a calling…..and when one was open it snatched it up. The one thing that separated it from Maleficent was that it could not speak." Sora got down on one knee to look at it.

"Poor thing" Fauna felt a little sad for it.

"Don't pity it. It tried to hurt Aurora!" Merryweather could believe what she heard. This thing may have not been Maleficent, but it still was causing the same trouble as her.

Sora then got up and looked at the castle "It wasn't after you Princess"

"?" The fairies looked at Sora even more confused, but jumped when they heard a noise.

Everyone turned when they that the creature was waking up. Sora took out his keyblade and got ready to fight. That determination soon vanished to shock at what was being reviled to him. The Shape shifter was changing…changing into Sora.

Black ooze fell off it as black heartless formed to the shape of Sora. Its yellow eyes filled with darkness and fear teared into Sora's heart. Its hand with sharp finger nails laced around a black keyblade forming in it hand. It led out a terrible shriek. But as quickly as it shaped… it fell to the floor in pain. Apparently, transforming to Sora with a pain from the sword that had stuck its chest was too much for it.

Sora body went numb inside as those words repeated into his head. He held up his blade and recited.

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form….

As of now you shall be free…..

I take away your curse…

Go back to the world in which you came…..

As of now, you are free"

A light shot out of the keyblade and hit the creature as a light eclipsed it. Shard of light broke off as they creature turned into a woman in a masked and beautiful garment, similar to an actors outfit.

One word escaped the actresses lips "Darkness….." And with that the she disappeared, leaving Sora lost to his thoughts.

"Thank you for your help"

Sora saw Flore and her sisters come up to him, grateful for his actions.

"I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come along. We saw that you were in deep thought and well" Flora looked at both her sisters then at Sora. "We think we know what you are looking for. The item you seek…is what we want destroyed,"

Sora looked at the fairies with curiosity.

"You remember what we told you about Maleficent's curse? How Aurora pricked her finger?" Merryweather asked.

Sora nodded, and thought of the story.

"It was on a spinning wheel" Fauna exclaimed.

"And that same Spinning wheel is in this castle" Flora looked at the castle tower. "No matter how hard we try we could not destroy it. So instead we locked it away. But at the same time those creatures appeared. I wonder….could they be linked."

Sora looked from the castle to the fairies. "Could you get me there without anyone seeing me?"

"Of course we can" Merryweather said proudly but had to ask "Bu wh.….."

Flora cut off Merryweather went she saw that gloom form on Sora's face. "If he does not wish to tell, then we have not business to pry"

The fairies got together and waved their wands, combining their magic they transformed Sora into a glowing orb. He floated up into the tower, and flew into the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The glow vanished and Sora landed safely on the floor. He saw that he needed to walk up a few more spiral stairs. He crept up them until he reached the top floor. On the top floor, in the middle of the room, was the spinning wheel. Sora's eyes went a deep blue and he saw the black orb eloped around it. Sora raised his blade and recited the ancient words. A light shot out of the keyblade and struck the orb, shattering it into pieces.

Sora's eyes grew even darker and sings sprouted out of his back. With his last words as

"Land of Departure"

He vanished as the new royal couple was just coming up the stairs. They both scanned the room and saw nothing but a broken Spinning Wheel. Aurora went over to it and saw a feather on the floor. She picked it up and held it to her chest.


	5. Land of Departure

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Land of Departure and Radiant garden in kingdom heart BBS are combined into one world. Thank you.)

"That face still comes to my mind…even to this day.

Will I become like that? Is this a foretelling of what I will become?

A heartless…a mindless puppet pulled by strings?

They all said I was on a time limit.

That I can't tell anyone about us…..or something terrible will happen.

I just wish…. I headed that warning…."

Chapter 5

Everything was quiet in the town 'Land of Departure'. Nightfall had hit the town and everyone was either asleep or looking up at the stars. In one of the main buildings that held one of Ansem's laboratories, there were two men standing guard.

"Yawn" One of the guards, who wore an eye patch, rubbed his one good eye.

"You're gonna get it again" The other guard named Aeleus. He was a very built with long dread locks. He was alert and did think his job was important sometimes, but he hated getting yelled at for colleague's ignorance.

"Like I give a shit about what that blonde monkey says"

"Blonde what Mr. Braig"

The guards turned around to see a long blonde haired man in a scientist coat coming out the door.

"Nothing Doc" Braig tried to act oblivious and alert. "Out for a smoke"

The scientist, named Even, just huffed as he took out his pipe and began to light it.

(Few minutes later)

"Hey doc?"

"What is it?" Even was getting annoyed. All he wanted was some peace and quiet while smoking, but no. He had to deals with these idiots.

"Are you guys experimenting with the sky?" asked Braig.

"Do you even think that's possible you idiot!" Even was angry and annoyed because he didn't want to deal with this man's side jokes. He stopped what he was doing when the place lit up brighter than the normal lanterns would light. He looked up and saw a shooting star blazing above them.

The trio raced to the other side of the area and watched as the star got closer to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While at the 'Dawn of the Keyblade School', a group of people were busy with a meeting, watching the stars or practicing. When the star flew over them, every one of them stopped what they were doing and starred.

A young blue haired girl jumped off jumped off her bed and ran to her window when she saw the star. She watched and saw that it was getting closer to the town. She ran out the door and down the stairs.

A young boy at the age of fourteen was staring up at the stars from the top of a grassy hill when he saw the star. He stared with amazement when he saw the bright object. When he saw that it was heading towards town he ran after it.

A young sixteen years old boy, with brown hair, was practicing with his sword when he saw the star. He stopped what he was doing and ran down the stone steps towards the town.

The two grown men were arguing about something until they too saw the star. They looked through the glass window and watched as it fell towards town.

Another teenager about 14 was sitting on the balcony ledge, when he saw the star he jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground.

Last, was two teenage boys, one with his fire hair was trying to spar with his friend. When they saw the star, the red head boy let out a smile as he saw an adventure, is friend…..trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the outer gardens, the light struck the ground and looked like a beacon of light. As the light seemed too vanished it revealed Sora in his travelers outfit. Sora got to his feet as he opened his eyes and scanned the area. He saw that he was alone in some kind of garden like area with a tall structure in the middle and stone paths that led to a town. Everything was stone white/grey and full of colorful flowers.

Sora then noticed the shouts of voices coming from the gates. He figured the town either thought he was some kind of amazing discovery or an enemy attack.

"Don't want them asking question" Sora saw that there was a side entrance that he could use. He used quick step and dashed so he could beat the guards before they knew he was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora slowed in step, since he saw no one coming after him, but came to an abrupt halt when someone clashed into him.

"Ooowwww" Both parties cried.

Sora looked in front of him to see a kid with firey red hair, rubbing his head.

"Why don't you watch where you're going" the boy said.

"If I remember correctly, you're both at fault, Lea" Another kid, who looked about the same age as the Lea with light blue hair and said in a stern voice.

"We don't have time for this" Lea quickly got to his feet and grabbed his friend's arm and pulled himself to his feet as they ran off. "We have to get there before those stupid guards come and take it away."

"Slow _down_" Lea's friend yelled as their voices died.

Sora watched them disappear from the site and leaned back. "Oh boy. Guess they noticed" Sora looked up at the sky as he imagined what it looked like.

"Notice what?"

Sora was startled; when he looked back down to see a boy with spikey blonde hair in front of him. He looked to be about the same age as Sora, but much more childlike. "A..um….the star. How it came out of the sky like that" Sora tried to come up with a lie but he had trouble since this kid in front of him looked to innocent for his own good.

"You're lying" The boy slightly glared at Sora.

"Aaaaaaa" Sora tried to think of something to get the kid of his case.

"Ventus!"

They both looked over to see a young bluenette woman and a brunette man coming towards them.

"Terra, Aqua. What are you doing here" Ventus asked his friends.

"We came to see what that light was. If it was an enemy attack or not" Aqua explained.

"An enemy attack? Are you sure?" Ventus and the duo were arguing back and forth about the light.

Sora picked up bits and pieces, and figured the heartless were here. That mean Sora had work to do. "Ummm, excuse me."

"What!?" the trio shouted and looked at Sora.

Startled by the outbursts, Sora decided to ask them about the heartless and then they can return to their argument.

"Heartless? Why do you want to know?" Terra crossed his arms as he looked at Sora with a glare. Raised one eye brow at Sora, which made Sora guess this guy is thinking that he is either weird or an enemy.

Suddenly, four neo shadows popped out of the ground and surrounded them.

"What the…." Terra's backed up into his friend's backs.

"They must have gotten through the barrier when the star struck" Aqua guessed.

"We got to protect the town" Ventus raised his hand and a keyblade called the 'Lost Memories' appeared in his hand.

Sora was shocked that Ventus was a keyblader, but was even more shocked when he saw both Aqua and Terra bring out their 'Brightcrest and Chaos Ripper'. Sora, for the first time, never saw other keybladers like himself. He watched as they each attacked a neo shadow. They first had trouble since it looked like they had never battled these kinds of heartless before.

"Stay still" Ventus slashed his keyblade and the neo dodged.

"Be careful, they're different from the other ones" Terra dashed forward as his blade collided with the neo's claws.

Aqua was having her own trouble with neo, it kept dodging her spells. She saw that that Terra was struck and used cura on him.

"Terra was grateful at first "Aqua! Look out!"

Aqua could not block in time, when a neo shadow jumped out of the ground and was about to strike her. Everything happened liked it was in slow motion before her eyes. She watched a silver mechanical key (look up 'epic key' on ) came down on to the neo and it vanished. She fell onto he butt as she stared from the blade all the way up to Sora. Sora used flash step and he sliced two of Neos in one blast. Terra and Ventus rushed to Aqua's side, but still had to stare at Sora has he attacked the heartless.

The Neo Shadow tried to swipe at Sora with their claws, but Sora used dodge roll to get away from the attack. He fought the heartless until they had him in the middle of the central plaza. They shot up from the ground, ready to pounce on Sora. He closed his eyes as he sued fira around him and each heartless vanished. The last of the heartless had finally vanished and Sora placed his blade onto his back.

Sora walked over to the trio and held his hand to Aqua. "I need you to tell me about the heartless that reside in you world."

Aqua nodded as she took a hold of Sora's hand and was pulled to her feet.

"Then we have to Master Eraqus and Master Xen" Terra told Sora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora had never seen such a place. Dawn of the Keyblade was a grand school with a large courtyard for practicing sword play and lots of rooms. When Sora entered the school, he was met with a long hallway filled with statues of past keyblade master.

When they entered the 'Grand Master's Hallway', he saw a wide hallway that could be used as a fighting arena and three chairs in front of him that had only two sitting in them. Both of them were elderly and one of them was bald and the other looked like a samurai. They stared at Sora with both curiosity and precaution.

"I am Master Eraqus" The samurai then looked to his friend. "This is my good friend Master Xen"

"Hmph" The man named Xen just stared at Sora like he didn't see anything great about Sora.

"My name is Sora" Sora bowed to the men in politeness.

"Sora, I thank you on my behalf for saving my student, Aqua. These heartless have many different forms. And we have never fought creatures like these in the past" Master Eraqus tried to explain. "We were able to put up a protection barrier, but it seems that after the star fell through the heartless were also able to come through the barrier as well."

"It seems that only a few heartless made it through" Master Xen corrected. "My student told me that everything has calmed down…..for now"

"That's why I'm here. The heartless are going to find a way around that barrier and get into the town" Sora tried to explain without having to tell them the whole truth. "The heartless are drawn to a certain object or place. If I can find this, then the heartless will disappear."

"And how do you know all this?" Master Eraqus asked.

Sora tried to think of something that wouldn't involve the truth, but nothing came to mind.

"Now, now Eraqus" Xen got up from his chair and started walking down the steps. "The boy has told us everything he has told use everything we need to know" He then looked up and down, like he was scanning Sora. "This young keyblader is far more advanced than out students and he saved one of your own. Yelling at him for answers is no way to ask for help"

"You are right my friend" Master Eraqus dipped his head in apology "But….. Sora is still an outsider, who suddenly arrived in our world, with no vessel or any way we know how he ended up here. I do not think he is with the enemy since he wants to get rid of them. But, I still don't know if we can trust him"

Everyone was quiet as Aqua, Terra, and Ventus looked at each other.

"Then why not challenge him. You win he tells you anything you want. And if he wins, he gets the rights of master and is able to freely move about the town and school" Master Xen looked to his friend for any objection.

"Fine" Master Eraqus stood up. "Then we begin tomorrow, when the clock strikes ten"

Sora nodded his head since he had no choice. It seemed like a good opportunity to see how far he has come, but he had no choice but to win.

"Wow. You're going to fight Master Eraqus" Sora turned to see Ventus staring at him in amazement.

"I wish you good luck" Aqua and Terra were walking towards Sora and stopped behind Ventus.

"Master Eraqus is a powerful keyblade master. I don't think you be able to beat him" Terra crossed his arms and chuckled of the thought of Sora beating his master.

"Terra!" Aqua was thinking Terra was being quite rude, but decided to change the subject. "Why don't I show you to your room"

"Are you sure you want me to stay? I wouldn't want to intrude." Sora didn't want people to get closer to him. On his journey he learned that the heartless will go after him and if anyone was with him they would be a target too.

"Nonsense" Aqua led Sora, with Terra and Ventus behind them, out of the Master's hall and into the entrance hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they started heading towards the stairwell, they saw a young man wearing a dark outfit. He wore black pants with a dark red straps and a dark red jacket over his black shirt with a red dragon on it. The creepiest part was that he looked exactly like Sora except his hair was darker.

"That's who he reminds me off" Ventus then waved his arms towards the boy. "Vanitas! Come meet Sora!"

Vanitas walked towards the group but glared at Sora. He came to a halt and looked up and down at Sora, studying him.

"Helios told me that it is possible to meet another person who looks like yourself" Sora put his hands on his hips and looked at Vanitas with astonishment. If Vanitas's hair was just a little lighter, he could pass of as Sora's twin.

"Helios?" Vanitas looked at Sora, still glaring, but confused.

"One of my masters"

"One of them?"

Sora figured that it must have been unusual to have more than one master. He could only chuckle as Vanitas walked past him and headed towards the Master's hall.

"Don't worry about it. Vanitas is like Master Xen, grumpy and tough on everyone." Ventus pilled Sora towards the stairs. "I'll show you the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After the whole experience with Ventus, Aqua, and Terra showing him to his own room, Sora excused himself, saying he needed to get some sleep for tomorrow's match.

Sora laid on the bed asleep for eight hours his eyes opened slowly as he saw that the clock read six am. Sora decided he should get up and practice before his match. Best to stretch than pull a muscle.

A few minutes later, Sora was in the courtyard in behind the school. He started with meditation before getting into sword practice. Serphise always told him a calm mind is the best for battle.

An hour had past until he heard footsteps, trying to be semi quiet, coming from the front of him.

"Morning" Sora decided to be polite to the person.

"Morning!" Sora recognized the voice to belong to Ventus. He heard the boy sit down in front of him; guessing Ventus was watching him in curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating" Sora finished clearing his mind as he slowly opened his eyes. "A calm warrior is a good warrior"

"You sound just like Master Eraqus"

Sora noticed that Ventus had two plated with an omelet and toast in front of him.

"I thought you might be hungry, sooooo" Ventus held up one of the plates and fork to Sora and Sora gladly excepted. Ventus then brought out two cups "I didn't know if you wanted orange or apple juice for breakfast, so I brought both."

Sora finished and drank the rest of his juice. He saw that Ventus was still eying him in curiously. Sora put down his cup and thanked him for the meal. Sora continued his workout with a light stretch, so he wouldn't puke up his food and let it settle in his stomach instead. He took out his blade and did a few strikes and slashes. Ventus was astounded with Sora's speed. He was faster than Terra.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the clock struck ten, everyone was in the Master's Throne Hall. Sora and Eraqus were in the middle of the hall, staring at each other like the warriors they are.

The referee, Master Xen, sat in his chair and went over the rules. "This is a one on one battle. Master Eraqus vs. Sora. You are only allowed to sword fight with little magic. You are not allowed to cure or use potions. Let us have a friendly match."

Both Sora and Eraqus bowed to each other, and then took out their keyblades.

"FIGHT!"

They were off like lighting. Their blades clashed with a hard bang. You could feel the vibrations these two were giving off. The three apprentices cheered from the side lines in incredulity that someone could match their master.

Sora used dodge roll as Eraqus sent balls of ice and fire at him. Sora used the wall as leverage as he sent himself flying towards Eraqus and his blade with Eraqus's. Sora noticed that Eraqus staggered for a bit, but focused on the match. Sora felt himself being pulled to the ground. He had fallen for a gravity trap. Sora used barrier as he heard Eraqus's blade collide into it. Sora tried to hold the barrier as best as he could, but the gravity spell and the barrier spell was a little too much for him.

**ting**

Sora felt a spark rise through his body. He used that spark to push Eraqus's blade and sent him flying back.

Instead, the gravity spell disappeared and an electric charge coursing around Sora. The barrier he put up lit with a powerful light. The barrier became shards of lighting glass that shot at Eraqus. It sent Eraqus flying backwards, and the shard began cutting him. Cutting Eraqus's clothes and almost destroying his blade. Sora was stunned by on only the power he used but the attack he just performed.

"The Flash Arrow…"

(Back when Sora was thirteen years old, he couldn't sleep for some reason and decided to take a walk. He was almost at the edge of town when he saw a flash of light coming from the outpost. Sora curiously ran towards it to see Zel with his bow aiming towards the sky. He called forth a barrier then a course of lighting surrounded his body as he pushed it towards the barrier, causing the barrier to become shard of lighting.

Zel brought down his bow as he let out a breath of air.

"Whoa!"

Zel looked behind him to see Sora staring at him in bewilderment. "Like it. It took me years but I finally perfected it"

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"It's called Flash Arrow. It's used as a defensive move for when you're in a tight situation" He saw that Sora was confused. "I'm an archer and have to stay far away or I'll become an easy target. It happens from time to time. So I came up with a move that could help in this situation."

"And that's Flash Arrow?" Sora took out his keyblade and looked at Zel. "Can I do that too? How does it work?"

Sora was asking so many questions and only stopped when Zel came to his level. "The Flash Arrow is a very strong move. I had to work on it for hundreds of years to get it to work. It's an advance move that need a lot of time. Maybe in the future you'll be able to use it…..)

If only Zel could see what he had just done…..

Eraqus was brought to his knees because that Flash Arrow had been an unexpected move. Nobody in this room has ever heard of it. The question was why did Xen look at Sora darkly, like he was angry/curious about Sora.

Master Xen ended the match since Eraqus could not continue in his condition. Sora walked over to Eraqus as the man looked up at the teen. Sora held out his hand with a small smile on his face, Eraqus too ahold of it and was pulled up. Eraqus staggered for a bit, but held up a hand telling them he was fine. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus ran towards their Master and also congratulated Sora for his victory. They did, however, bombarded Sora with lots of questions about his attack, how he was able to move to fast, and who were his masters. They all came to a halt when Eraqus told them 'enough'.

Eraqus sat in his chair as he looked at the group. "You are strong Sora, very strong. I have never had a match like that for so long. That last move took a lot out of me. Where did you learn that move? I never seen such a thing"

"It's called Flash Arrow" Sora explained. "It's a move….one of my masters…created"

"One of your masters?"

Everyone was looking at Sora in awe and interest, Xen, however, looked like he was glaring.

Sora rubbed the side of his face in embarrassment. "Um sir, aren't I the one who gets to ask the questions?" Sora didn't want to sound rude, but he was on a mission and not supposed to tell anyone about himself, the place he came from or the people, who were his masters.

"Yes, yes. Of course" Eraqus apologies as he remembered the bet. "What are your questions Sora"

"The heartless" Sora got straight to the point. "I need to know everything about them."

"We only know as little as you" Eraqus explained. "They came here one day and attacked our people. We had to put up a barrier to prevent them from attacking."

"Ya, but how long can that last" Vanitas was leaning against the wall, as Terra glared at him for his rudeness.

"True. This barrier could falter at any time. That last attack proves that." Eraqus let out a sigh as he pointed Sora in the right direction. "You must go to the laboratory at the old castle grounds. Talk to a man named Even. He will tell you what you need to know."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sora walked towards the castle/laboratory grounds. He noticed that there was someone trying to follow him without him knowing. He could guess who it was and decided to let them have their fun. Sora walked past shops and stores, hearing the bustle of people trying to get him to buy. Sora tried his best to ignore and say 'no thank you' as he got closer to the gates.

He descended up the stairs, until he saw the main front door to the place. He was about to knock when two weapons from Braig and Aeleus denied him access.

"This place is off limits kid" Braig tut tutted Sora. "If you want to play adventure, do it somewhere else."

Sora was unfazed by the man's action, knowing that if he were to argue it would get him nowhere. Instead he handed them the note Master Eraqus gave him to gain access to Even. Aeleus took the note and read it, while Braid looked over the man's shoulder to get a better look.

Braig scuffed off "This note is obviously a fake. No way this shrimp could ….."

Before Braid could finish, Aeleus slammed his Axe Sword onto Sora. Sora quickly brought his blade and collided with Aeleus's. Sora pushed the Axe Sword off and Aeleus slid backwards.

Braig whistled in amazement that a little kid could actually faze Aeleus.

"What hell is going on here!?" Even came out from the doorway, angry that they were fighting in front of the lab.

Aeleus withdrew his weapon and handed the note to Even. Even looked at the note and back at Sora. He motioned for Sora to follow him.

Sora was almost through the doors when he heard a group of shout behind him.

"I said I'm with him, how many times do I have to tell you"

"Ya right, the note said only this Sora kid not you and you two are only here to mess with the lab again"

"It was a tiny explosion"

"That took out half the lab"

"…"

Sora saw Ventus, the guards, and the two boys he bumped into yesterday. Apparently, they wanted to follow Sora and couldn't since they almost destroyed the lab. Sora knew this would only end in disaster, so he decided to help.

"I'll take responsibility for them"

"You sure. The keyblade apprentice is not that bad but those two…." Braig gave the boys the evil eye.

"It's fine" Sora then turned to Even. "If it's okay with you?"

Even looked at the trio, and glared for a moment then let out a sigh. "As long as they don't touch anything, I don't care."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the castle, the halls were decked out with either glass windows to see experiments being performed or door that contained a scientist work room.

Sora scanned the windows as they came by. 'If Zel, Angel, and Helios could see this place'

"Each of our labs are designed to come up with new ideas. And if I remember correctly the notes, you are here for are about those creatures called heartless?" Even heard Sora say yes. "The only thing we could pick up was that these things come out of nowhere. We couldn't get a sample of them without being attacked. The only thing we could do was put up some kind of barrier before they could destroy everything. We were able to find some clues, but haven't gone back to them until yesterday"

"That's okay. May I have your permission to access these logs?" Sora asked.

"If you think they will be of any use" Even led them down the hall.

Sora heard one of the boys give a yawn and then a yelp from the other boy jabbing him in the side. Sora tried his best to hold back a chuckle at the two.

"Ummm"

Sora turned his head to see a nervous Ventus touching both his pointing fingers together.

"Thank you for helping us back there"

Sora smiled "You trio cause trouble here a lot?"

"Not that much" The spikey red head put his arms behind his head.

"They broke in five times" Even said.

"Five times huh" Sora smirked as he looked at the boys.

The blue haired one huffed while the other two chuckled and had a huge smile on their faces.

"The names Lea" He proudly pointed to himself, then to the bluenette. "This is Isa."

"They're two friends of mine from town. They sometimes get into trouble." Ventus explained.

"The names Sora."

"You know Isa, he doesn't look that great" Lea loudly whispered to Isa.

"But if I remembered correctly, he beat Master Eraqus in one match _AND_ had Aeleus on the ropes" Isa studied Sora. "So far he much mature than you Lea"

Lea was about to punch his friend, but they had reached the door to the logs.

"Please handle these logs with the up most of care" Even left the boys and headed back to his lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took many hours for Sora to get through most of the logs. They all were about the same thing. The heartless are mysterious creatures that appeared out of nowhere. They attack civilians. No one knows how to stop them because once you destroy one more appear.

Sora knew all of this, but the log in his hands seemed to be different. Someone named Ienzo had gone beyond the other scientist and actually tried to find out about the heartless.

"Log #VI

The heartless seemed to be heading towards the center of the town. The Purification Facility is the place that contains pipes and our electricity to keep our town up and running. Was the heartless going to destroy our town? No, it seems they wanted to guard something or maybe destroy it. The heartless are getting stronger and stronger with each passing day. Does this mean that those black ant like heartless are just the appetizer. Then I wonder….what would the main course look like.

I have tried talking to Even about this but he told me that everything is fine. They had put up the barrier to protect the town, making the heartless unable to enter. But….how long can that last. I know that some way they will get past the barrier and this….heartless will come. And when it does, I hope our town will survive.

But, if anyone can help, please take this page I left hidden in this log. It has the map of the town and where the Purification Facility is. Please….save our town and thank you for listening…"

Sora undid the back of the log's last page and out popped a thin map. Sora saw all the points and places the heartless went, also, the level of each heartless.

A bell rung signaling the time for everyone to return home. All the scientists packed up their stuff and walked towards the main door.

"Sora!" Ventus popped his head from behind the book case. "We should head back"

Sora told him okay, but secretly hid the map in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It was around six, when the group left the laboratory. Lea and Isa said they had to get home before their parents started looking for them. They said their good bye and Ven led Sora to his favorite spot.

The hill at the edge of the school had a perfect view of the sunset. Sora could feel the warmth of the sun as the cool night air creped after it. Ven plopped himself next to Sora and handed him some sort of strange blue block shaped on a stick.

"Its ice cream" Ven explained "You never had ice cream before?"

"No... No really" After watching Ven, Sora took a lick and the taste burst into his mouth. "Salty.."

"Yet sweet" Ven chuckled "It's called Sea Salt ice cream. Aqua always brought this after a hard day's work. It's good, especially in the summer on a hot day."

Sora only nodded as he took a couple of licks.

Silence was the only thing between the two. Until Ven said something Sora would never forget. "Why are you so into this heartless stuff?" Ven wanted to know.

"….." Sora kept silent.

"I know that you must be under some kind of pressure to keep it a secret, but you can trust me" Ven almost yelled.

"Ven you shouldn't try to force them to speak if they don't want to tell" Aqua sat next to Ventus as Terra also sat down next to her. "If he doesn't want to tell then it's none of our business"

"But…"

"Ven, how would you feel if someone forced you to tell a secret?" Terra asked.

"I guess… I wouldn't like it. But, we can help. We may not be as strong as you but still…" Ven could see that Sora felt like he needed to go through this alone. "We're friends, right"

Aqua, Terra, and Ven looked at Sora, who had let the ice cream fall out of his hand.

"You have to promise me" Sora gave them a stern look. "You have to promise me that you will never speak of this…to anyone. You must keep fighting. Even when these thoughts reach you mind you must still keep fighting!"

Whatever the secret was, it was bigger than Ven, Terra, and Aqua had ever thought before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sora told them the whole story, it took the trio a while to take the news in. Aqua was about to say something but closed her mouth.

"You've been fighting like this all this time?" Terra was the first to speak.

"Ya…" Sora felt a weight being lifted, but another one came upon Sora. He had done something he shouldn't have. These three are just apprentices, have they dealt with this kind of pressure.

"You're like a hero" Sora looked at Ventus confused. "You're trying to save a town full of people, who are cursed to be these creatures. You help people on your journey and, and you are what truly is to be called a keyblade master." Ventus slouched as he fell to the ground, lying on his back, staring up at the sky. "All I wanted to do was go on an adventure, see the world, meet new people. But… that's not what we are. We're protectors"

"And you have to sacrifice what you want for others" Vanitas came out from behind the bushes.

"Ease dropping again Vanitas" Terra glared at Van.

"It's exactly what Ven said, you can't do what you want when you're a keyblade master. It's about being a protector. Are you willing to take everything you just learned in? Will you keep fighting knowing what you're fighting? If you can't, then give up your blade and return home" Van backed towards the school with Terra and Aqua yelling at him.

"He cares" Sora watched Van walk off, a small smile crept on his face.

"Are you sure about that?" Terra looked at Sora like he was crazy.

"Vanitas know that this job is not for the soft hearted. That you must be willing to put your needs last" Sora got to his feet. "You are a protector first, just like Serphise said"

The group watched Sora get up and leave, feeling somehow gloom as the sun fully set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It was 8 o'clock when the ground shook…..

8:01 when the barrier broke. …..

At 8:02 the heartless descended on the town…

Screams could be heard as the heartless attacked. People were running in all different directions. Shouts could be heard for people to get to the school. Sora, Vanitas, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were trying to defend the town but it seemed useless. No many how many times the keybladers tried to defeat the heartless, more seemed to be coming in their place. It became more like an unstoppable army that seemed to never end.

Sora took out the map that he got from the log. "It's no use"

The group looked at Sora, tired and almost out of breath from the continuous fight.

"I need to find the Purification Facility" Sora looked at the map then to the group. "These are only the small fires. If I don't find the dark orb, we can kiss this town goodbye"

"We'll protect the town, you find the dark orb and destroy it" Aqua used blizzard and put a wall of ice to block the heartless in their tracks.

"We'll spit up and defend the town" Terra towards a big body and slammed his keyblade into its back.

The rest of the group nodded and they each spit off in different directions.

Sora followed the map down one of the streets, fighting heartless and helping a few people who were in trouble. As Sora was about to make a turn, he heard the shout of a person in a Scottish accents.

"What are you doing! Let go of me, you ferocious beasts!"

Sora saw a well-dressed duck battling what looked like to be an upper body head, part to some sort of creature. It was trying to grab the duck, but the gentleman kept beating it with his stick.

Sora used fire and the arms backed off as it looked at Sora. It ran off and Sora was about to go after it when he felt someone grab him.

"Why thank you laddy. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along"

"No problem sir, but I….."

"How can I repay ya" The gentleman was holding Sora up.

"There's no need to thank me. Just doing my job" Sora was about to sprint off when that same hand grabbed his jacket.

"I got it!" The gentleman went through his pocket until he found it. It was a beautiful line chain bracelet, 'EXP Bracelet'. A friend of mine told me to give it to the person who saves my life from those creatures lie that one."

Sora stared at the bracelet in awe, for some reason he felt this surge of power coming from it. Sora place the bracelet on his wrist and felt his magic powers grow. "Thank you sir"

"No, I should be thanking you"

Sora bowed his head and then ran off after the part. For some reason he felt that, that piece of body was part of a much bigger enemy. And the more powerful the enemy, the more possibility that the black orb was close by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora ran as fast as he could after the part, until he came to a clearing. It was just how the log described it. It was the core of the town. Sora could feel the orb close by, but got detracted when he heard footsteps. Out came Ven, Aqua, and Terra after three other body parts.

"Sora?'

"Ventus, Aqua, Terra? What are you doing here?" Sora was wondering why the trio wasn't helping out the town folks.

"This heartless was attacking people and I ran after it" Ven explained.

"Same here, that's when I met up with Aqua and Ven" Terra explained.

They all looked at the parts as they came together to form the Trinity Armor. That's when Sora realized the heartless had led them all here into its trap to take all of them on.

Shooting a beam from its eyes, its yellow glow shot at the keybladers as they rushed out of the way. Sora and Terra attacked the legs while Ven used fire edge on the body. Aqua used cura to heal everyone and used fira, blizzara, thundrara on the creature. Sora dodged the arm when it came right at him. Terra got hit through and flew backwards. He was able to get to his feet as he used dash and slammed his blade into the creature's side.

With everyone's attack, the armor got upset and used its laser again. The creature turned as the ray hit across the field. Sora used quick step and he leaped into the air. He slammed his keyblade into the heartless's skull and with a bid thud, the heartless went down. Sora looked over at the trio and saw that they were okay. It wasn't until Sora saw Ven coming over to him, that it happen.

"BAM!"

Ventus's body flew across the field and slammed into the wall. He laid on the ground motionless.

("_Everything felt_ _like it was in slow motion")_

Sora looked back at the creature and saw that it was trying to get back on its feet. The armor had swung its arm and hit Ventus…

_("Everything became a blur…")_

A black keyblade slammed into the boss as it fell yet again, this time motionless.

Sora could see tears falling from Aqua's eys as she tried to heal Ven. Terra's eyes were filled with worry and hate.

_("DON'T! EVER! TURN YOU BACK UNTIL ITS OUT"_

"_YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!"_

"_IF YOU DO…THE CONSIQUENSES WILL BE DIRE")_

"Sssooorraaa! Seal it!" an echo of a voice was all I heard from Master Xen.

_("My mind was at a blank,… but my body moved on its own….like it took control.."_

Sora's eyes grey blank as he lifted his bade. Reciting the word's the heartless reverted to a human. His blade still up, it pointed at the dark orb, a beam of light shot out of the keyblade and struck the orb. It shattered into shards and Sora felt wings grow out of his back as he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A beam of lights shot into the sky and left 'Land of Departure'. On top of one of the two buildings, two people stood watching.

"Will he be alright Master?" Vanitas looked up at Master Xen.

Xen only stared up at the sky.


	6. Disney Castle

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Some event or facts from Kingdom hearts will be tweet or changed. Thank you.)

("I broke the biggest taboo….and my friend had to pay for it. I now knew why Serphise told me never to tell anybody." Sora's face fell as he looked at his hands.

"What happen after that?" Chii hoped the story would only get better.

"I only remember bits and pieces….I learned my lesson. I grew a hard shell around myself. The worlds I visited were like a blur. I stayed away from people, made no friends or contact with anyone. Only defeated the heartless and continued my mission."

"Is that why Mickey said you changed?"

"Ya….."

Chapter 6

Sora crashed landed onto the garden floor. His whole body tingles and felt heavy. He used up too much energy while saving other worlds. So far, Sora was running on adrenaline and it was finally going to give out. Everything was a blur in Sora's eyes as he felt his eye lids become heavy and his body collapsed to the ground. Darkness soon came to him with only those few voices he could hear.

"Gosh Donald, where do you think he came from?"

"Don't know, but we have to report this to the king!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Disney Castle, in one of the chambers, Sora laid, sleeping, on the bed unknown to him there were four figures above him.

"Are you sure about this, you majesty?"

"It's alright Donald. The young fella looks like he's been through a lot"

"A-hyuck, ya Donald, he's just a kid. He won't take up much room"

"That's not the problem you big palooka!"

"Now now you two"

"There isn't anything in my records that would explain this. I looked through all the journals on outside world access, but there's nothing"

"Are you…."

"BOOOM!"

"Your majesty!" Two squeaky high voices slammed the door open.

"There something wrong with the cornerstone!" One of the high voices sounded smart.

"Ya! It's all glowy like" The other sounded a little bit dumber.

"Oh my, I get on it right away. Donald! Goofy!" There was a long pause. "Don't worry. He be alight"

As the doors shut behind them, Sora's eyes slowly opened. His mind was slowly registered his surroundings. He sat up slowly and the covers slid of his chest. His eyes gained a little life in them, but he was still not the same as before. Ever since the accident with Ventus, Sora had only continued in mine and body, not spirit. When he was listening to the group, he heard something about a Cornerstone. Maybe that's where he should look for the dark orb first.

"Why hello there" The door opened a two people enter. A female mouse dressed in a pink gown with a terra on her head and the other a female duck in a purple gown came in. They were probable the Queen and chamber maiden. "How are you feeling?"

Sora stared at the two, he didn't want to speak and make contact with them in the first place. That's how he's been doing it since the accident. The less contact the less people got hurt. 'Well, that screwed'

"Is something wrong?" the Queen asked. The chamber maiden touched her shoulder like she was reminding her of something. "Oh right. My name is Queen Minnie, but you can call me Minnie. And this is Daisy"

"Please to meet you too" Daisy curtsied to Sora.

"…" Sora only stared at them.

"I think he's in shock" Daisy whispered to Minnie.

The two were startled when they heard Sora's first words coming from his mouth.

"Noisy" Sora brought his knees to his chest and buried himself in them.

Minnie and Daisy decided to exit the room, giving Sora his space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes, Sora figured that since no one else was come in, he stepped out of the room and into the hall. He walked down the great hall and saw that no one was around. He guessed everyone was investigating that cornerstone problem.

He used his powers to find any sign or the presences of the dark orb or any heartless. So far, he got a hint of a light coming from behind to large doors. A sealing protection barrier was places on them that suggested that there was some kind of valuable object behind it. He then heard footsteps coming closer to him.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing!?"

Sora looked to his left to see what looked like a duck in a wizard outfit and a dog-like creature in a knight uniform coming towards him.

"Could ask you the same thing" Sora gave an obnoxious smirk at the two.

"WHAAATTTTT!" The wizard screamed. You could see that his faced was turning red with anger as he was close to losing his temper. "I have you know we are the King Mickey and Queen Minnie's loyal protector. I am Donald Duck the royal magician and assistant" Donald sounded more like he was gloating than proud.

"And I'm Goofy. The king's head knight. Nice to meet cha" Goofy waved to the Sora with a goofy smile on his face.

Donald face palmed at his college's action, they now sounded more like they were part of a circus than part of the royal guard.

"Wow… I feel safe" Sora's comment led to Donald's anger being raised causing him to curse at the boy.

"Donald! Calm down!" The group looked to see the King exiting the library. "I could hear you shouting from my office"

"Sorry your majesty" Donald bowed his head in apology.

The King walked up to the boy "Now then, let's have a look" He scanned Sora up and down. "Seems you recovered fully"

Sora bowed his head in respect. "Your majesty, my name is Sora and I am looking into the heartless problem. Have there been any problems or attacks recently. It is important that you tell me every detail"

"Hey you can't just…"

The King put his hand in front of Donald to stop him from further talking.

"Mickey is fine" He then thought for a moment. "I've heard of these attacks by these creatures known as heartless, but so far none have appeared here. I may be due to the Cornerstone, but it has been attacking very strange lately"

"Cornerstone?" Sora asked.

"I know!" Mickey pounded his hand into his other hand, signaling that he came up with an idea. "We should ask my master, Yen Cid"

"Do you think that's wise your majesty?" Donald was still not sure that they should trust Sora. Donald and Sora glared at each other, until he saw Sora's bracelet. "Hey! Where'd you get that!?" Donald rushed over and grabbed Sora's wrist.

But before he could do the Sora pulled his wrist away. "It was a gift…."Sora looked at the bracelet as he whispered. "…from saving someone"

"That is a very special bracelet" Goofy explained. "Master Yen Cid gave it to Donald's uncle to give to the person who would save his life. If Donald's uncle trusts him then so do I" Goofy said proudly.

"Now then, shall we be off?" Mickey guided the group out of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked down a deep stair case that led them to some kind of gadget room. There were two kinds of vehicles. One looked to be a space ship that was called a gummi ship. It was used to fly to world to world, but right now it was being repaired.

The other was a train that could take them to Yen Cid. The cart sped off as Sora looked out the window to see a small mass of land with a tower in the middle. Sora sensed some kind of mystical power from it. This Yen Cid must be one powerful person.

The train came to a stop at the edge of the land mass. Mickey was the first to exit the train. After came Donald, Goofy, and last was Sora. Sora saw that there wasn't that much land here, the tower seemed to be the main focus. The group walked towards the tower, but stopped when the doors slammed open and out came a large catlike man.

"Pete?" Both Donald and Goofy shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Mickey.

"Well, I was off to see the great Wizard Yen Cid when these black things came out of ground and attacked me!" Pete explained with hand gestures.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other then back at Pete with suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" Donald eyed Pete.

"I know what I saw, and I'm telling ya, there's something screwy going on here!" Pete yelled in frustration.

Mickey told Pete to head back to the castle and keep a look out for anything suspicious. Once Pete was gone, Sora asked the group what that was about.

"Pete's kind of a…..well" Mickey tried to think of a kind word to describe Pete.

"A liar and a scallywag" Donald said it casually, like it was obvious.

"King Mickey and Queen Minnie have to keep an eye on Pete because he caused so much mischief and bullies some people" Goofy explained.

"Really" Sora looked back at the direction Pete went.

"He's not all that bad" Mickey tried to get the group to ease up on the subject.

"But…. it's still possible that heartless could be here" Sora looked at the tower.

"No way" Donald objected.

"How do you know?" Sora raised an eyebrow at Donald.

"Because, Master Yen Cid has put up a barrier that protects the castle and this tower from any intruders. There's no way a heartless would get by Master Yen Cid" Donald made it sound like this Yen Cid was some kind of great man.

Sora knew for a fact that it didn't matter how powerful a wizard, the dark orb can get through any barrier and corrupt the world. With the Dark Orb came the heartless, The Land of Departure was proof of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group descended up the tower, it wasn't until Goofy turned around that he noticed Mickey was gone. "Hey guys? Where'd the king go?"

Donald was the first to shout "You majesty? YOUR MAJESTY!?"

"Maybe he ran away" Sora try to make a little joke.

"Ahhh, the King's not like that" Goofy assured Sora.

"Ya, unless…..you did something" Donald turned towards Sora.

Before Sora and Donald can go into a heated argument, they were suddenly under attack by heartless. Donald and Goofy stood in front of Sora and brought out their weapons.

"Gosh guys, are these the heartless Pete was talking about?" Goofy brought up his shield.

"Looks like someone was wrong" Sora crossed his arms and sang the words out very smudged.

"Oh shut up! Just stay behind us while we take care of…" Before Donald could finish Sora took out his keyblade and struck the heartless.

Both Goofy and Donald gawked and pointed at Sora's weapon. Sora rolled his eyes and yelled at them. "We have to get rid of these guys, _then_ we can talk about this." Sora lifted his blade towards the group. He then gripped his blade and headed straight for the heartless.

Once they finished of the heartless, Goofy and Donald turned to look at Sora who was putting his blade away.

"Where'd you get that keyblade?" Asked Goofy. "Our King has one just like it"

Sora raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?" Sora didn't know that, that was very interesting and made Sora feel a little bit at ease that he didn't have to explain the whole process of having a keyblade.

"Bet you stole it" Donald didn't want to believe that this kid was just like his King. This kid acted like obnoxious, spoiled brat compare to their caring king.

"But Donald, only a righteous person can be a keyblade master." Goofy remembered the saying the king and Yen Cid would say.

Sora just let it go and decided to head forward. He headed to the door and could hear the duo following after him.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were walking up a flight of stair. The air was thick with awkwardness.

"Sooooo Sora?" Goofy tried to strike up a good conversation with the young lad. "Where do ya come from?"

Sora looked at Goofy, with a 'sorry I can't tell you' expression.

"Give it up Goofy" Donald let out a huff. "The boy probable came from under a hole or something"

"Donald" Goofy saw that Sora turned his head back and his head and shoulder slumped down. Goofy knew that Donald wasn't always like this, but it seemed that Donald was letting his anger get the best of him.

"What! Just because the boy's a keyblade master doesn't mean he can make us feel like crap" Donald words cut through Sora like knives. "What was the kid thinking, he better than us because he can fight. Unlike him, you and I have an important job. Protecting the people, not just the royal family"

"DONALD!"

Donald was startled and looked at Goofy, who gave him an angry glare. He averted his eyes to Sora and saw that Sora looked like a kicked puppy. His anger faltered as he realized how harshly his words affected Sora.

"Sorry…" Sora continued up the stairs and the Goofy gave Donald one last angry look and followed after Sora.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The group continued to fight heartless until they came to the second to last floor.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless." Donald was very frustrated with the heartless.

"Do you think something may have happed to not only the king but to Yen Cid as well?" Goofy asked worriedly.

"We'll never know unless we get to the top floor" Sora put away his blade and checked his potions.

Donald looked at Sora and then at Goofy, who ushered him to go on. He gulped and began to speak. "Ummm Sora."

Sora looked at the two thinking Donald was going to shoot out his mouth, but instead met with shock.

"I'm sorry." Donald lowered his head in shame. "I was an ass to you…. even when you first got here I've been one. I'm sure you have a reason for you actions and I'm not entirely helping….." Donald was trailing off on his apology but stopped when Sora began to chuckle.

"It's okay" Sora rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I was making it worse. Who knew you couldn't take sarcasm well"

Donald was about to yell when Goofy interrupted him and shaking his head no. Donald let out a huff and just walked past Sora and opened the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened to a floor that had a few bookcases along the walls, a desk in the center, and a large window behind the desk. In the chair behind the desk was an old wizard.

"I've been waiting for you"

"Master Yen Cid! The King was…." Donald was about to tell Yen Cid the news, but Mickey appeared out of the side door.

"I have what?" Mickey asked.

The knight and wizard were now confused on what the heck was going on.

"So this was a test?" Sora looked at Yen Cid who nodded.

"Donald, Goofy, Mickey" They all turned to Yen Cid. "Can you leave us for a moment?"

They bowed their heads as Mickey led them to the next room.

"I know why you're here and heard many things about you. You have fought, saved, and triumph over many challenges"

Sora stayed quiet as felt more guilty then good.

"You have met a terrible fate, which can help you in the near future. Sora, your secret should never be revealed and should stay a secret until the right time. Not now but maybe in the far future." Yen Cid let out a sigh as he continued. "Even with that horrible incident you need to realize that you are doing good as well. Do not let your heart be filled with emptiness. That shell can't protect you forever"

Sora remained Silent as he listened to Yen Cid's words.

"The answers you seek are back at the castle. Goofy and Donald will take you." He saw that the group's eyes revert to Mickey. "Don't worry, Mickey will join you soon."

As the trio left for the castle and Mickey and Yen Cid began to talk.

"It's him isn't it" Mickey asked his Master.

"Yes, but it won't do any good to bringing her here"

Mickey looked at Yen Cid in worry.

"Don't worry. They will meet in the future. I am more worried about him now. His heart is growing a shell, trying to protect himself from the world around him."

"What can we do?" Mickey looked at his master for an answer.

"Become a friend" Yen Cid looked at his apprentice "Be there when he needs help is all we can do for now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the castle, the heartless had penetrated through the castle walls. All the guards were scattered as they tried to defeat the heartless. While in the underground Gummi Hangar, the room shook from the attacks that were happing up stairs. When the group got off the train they stared at the ceiling.

"What's going on here?" Donald shouted.

The two chipmunks rushed over to them an explained that the Queen was in trouble.

"You have to hurry" Chip jumped up and down. "The whole castle is under attack by those creatures"

"Ya, the Queen is trapped for in the library and needs your help" Dale followed.

They headed up the stairs and down the hall, defeating heartless along the way. Until, they got to the Library. Inside, Minnie was pacing back and forth, when she heard the door open she saw the trio coming in.

"Oh, thank heavens" Minnie was relieved to see them. "The castle is overrun by heartless"

"Is it because the Cornerstone has been acting weird?" Goofy asked.

"That's probable it, the King has instructed me to escort you three to the chamber if anything like this would happen" The trio saluted to the Queen, when all the sudden she let out a gasp. "With everything going on, I forgot to warn everyone in the castle"

"Don't worry your majesty, Donald and I will go and warn everyone" Goofy saluted again.

"But…" Donald was about to protest.

"It is our duty to not only protect the royal family but also the people as well" Goofy then looked at Sora. "I trust Sora will do the same"

Sora felt a ping in his chest, like the memories of light, friendship, and trust coming into his heart.

Donald thought for a moment but became determines as he looked at Sora. "Make sure you protect her. Got it" Donald smiled at him and Sora returned as 'got it'

Donald and Goofy left the library to help out the rest of the castle. Sora turned to Minnie saying "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, Lets" Minnie followed Sora out the door and into the mob of heartless that waited them on the other side of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What surprised Sora and the Queen the most was in those few minutes the castle had definitely changed. The castle walls that once a light beautiful color had now turned into an ugly grey. The color was dripping or being evaporated. Footprints that were some kind of ink trail that led toward the large double doors. It looked like there were a lot of pounding on the door had accrued because there was a globby mess on the door. Sora and Minnie carefully treaded towards the door and saw that the barrier was still up.

"Thank goodness the barrier held" Minnie examined the door.

"Don't be so sure" Sora saw that there was no trail of footprints leading away from the door. Unless the creature knew how to teleport, this couldn't be good.

Minnie looked at the door as she reached out her hand and a light shined. "When the trouble started, we made sure to seal this room" The barrier lifted off the door and a small door opened.

Sora followed behind Queen Minnie as they entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Audience chamber they were about twenty Bolt Tower heartless waiting for them. Sora brought out his keyblade and stood in front of Minnie.

"Not here too!" the Queen looked around frantically.

"I got them, stay close" Sora charged at the heartless. He slashed the Bolt Tower while used her magic. They continued this way until one of them was left.

When the heartless diminished, Sora and Queen Minnie reached the throne. They looked back towards the audience to see more had appeared.

"Come on, don't you ever end" Sora growled to himself. He may be a keyblade master but the way this fight was going could end badly for them.

Minnie searched the throne until she found a button hidden under the arm. She pressed it and the platform the throne was on began to move. It slid open and a bright light shined out from the opening. The light was too much for the heartless and they vanished back to the darkness.

Sora was stunned, the room that was once filled with heartless was now completely empty.

"This way Sora"

Sora looked over at Queen Minnie.

"This is where the Cornerstone of Light is" The Queen descended down the stairs and Sora was about to follow when a drop of black goo dripped onto the floor next to him. Sora looked at the goo but another one fell. Sora eyes shifted to the ceiling and saw what looked to be a giant ink monster, Shadow Blot.

The Shadow Blot let out a distorting roar as it landed with a giant thud into the ground. Sora whipped out his keyblade and he shouted something over to Minnie.

"Stay there and protect the Cornerstone" Sora rushed to the throne and pushed the button. It slowly sealed itself over the stairs, but the Blot's hand slammed into Sora sending him into the wall. The slug encased itself around Sora as it slowly consumed him. The Blot's other hand tried to reach into the hole, but it was too late. The Blot let out a screech as a looked angrily at Sora.

'_Why?!' _Sora had fought many bosses before on his own, why was this one harder. _'Why?!' _The goop encased Sora's hands, feet, and mouth. _'Someone …help'_

"Freeze!""

All the sudden, Sora felt the goop turn into a cold solid form. Then, he felt a mighty blow to the solid and Sora fell to the ground, coughing as he gasped for air.

"Heal!"

Sora looked up to see Donald and Goofy in front of him.

"Donald, this thing seems like its weak against your blizzard attack." Goofy exclaimed.

"Alright, you need to bash all the places I freeze" Donald let out another blizzard attack as Goofy went in to strike it.

"You okay Sora?" Donald eyes kindly reverted to Sora.

"Why did you?" Sora thought Donald hated him.

"We're friends" Goofy said like it was obvious.

"What?" Sora was now confused. After all the yelling and hurtful words they still considered him a friend.

"We're friends you big puluka" Donald smiled.

Sora smirked as he stood up. "Ya, I guess we are"

Sora encased his blade in ice as he dashed forward and he slashed into it. The Blot let out a high screech as its arm fell off in an ice heap.

"Cool! Do that to me, Donald!" Goofy shouted to the magician.

Donald face became red "Don't know how to do that, idiot"

The two began to bicker back and forth, and Sora's lips formed into a smile. How long has it been since he had a smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally after was seemed like hours, the heartless collapsed onto the ground. It looked at the trio helplessly.

"What now guys?" Goofy asked.

Donald tried to think for a moment, but stopped when he saw Sora walk past him. They watched as Sora lifted the keyblade and pointed it at the creature.

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form….

As of now you shall be free…..

I take away your curse…

Go back to the world in which you came…..

As of now, you are free"

A light shinned out of the keyblade and hit the Shadow Blot. Its black gunk dissolved as a light eclipsed around it. A sound of shattered was heard as it revealed a painter. She was still unconscious and disappeared.

Both Goofy and Donald were stunned as they looked from where the girl was to Sora, then back and forth a couple of time.

"So that was one of the forgotten ones"

The group turned to see both the King and Master Yen Cid coming through the double doors.

"I have heard the stories and now see they are true" The group looked at Yen Cid as he continued "We must forget what we have seen for we have no right. Just like we cannot judge Sora for the way he acts or the path he takes"

"I kinda understand now why Sora acts the way he does" Goofy nodded.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked Goofy.

"Sora has to go through this alone, while we have each other. It's kinda…..sad" Goofy looked at Sora.

Sora said nothing as he went over to the throne. He pressed the button and the platform opened once again. Queen Minnie scampered out of the chamber and looked around frantically. Mickey ran to her to check if she was alright.

Sora walked past them and down into the chamber he went.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sora saw a large snow glob object will a bright light shining in it. He didn't pay attention when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

His eyes grew dark blue as he lifted is blade. Reciting words the no one could translate, a light shined out of the blade and shattered the dark orbs that clung to the Cornerstone.

Shards twinkled around them as the group awed. Mickey was about to call out when Yen Cid stopped him.

Sora's wings sprouted out of his back as his eyes grew dark. The wings encased him as he was sent off to another world.


	7. Keyblade Graveyard

(Authors notes: please read this like you were playing it as game. Thank you.)

"I was stuck…..my mind was in such a rut that I had no idea what to believe.

Was I a keyblade master or a neon knight…..

What was the point in saving the heartless when other people got hurt in the process…

So many things ran through my mind….

Questions that no one can answer….except one….

My whole point of view changed when I went to that place….

Chapter 7:

As the name implied to the world, it was Keyblade Graveyard. Full of forgotten keybladers, who had lost their lives for one thing, to become the greatest Keyblade Master. What did it cost, over a billion keybladers lives lost.

Sora felt the wind blow as he walked through the graveyard. It had no green, or anything that would thrive here. Dust from the dry plains and empty canyons were all that was left of this place. Sora felt the wind pick up as he tried to protect himself from the heavy dust wind, letting out a cough as he toppled over from the dryness of sand in his mouth.

"Crunch, crunch"

A shadow cast over Sora as his breath went back to normal. He averted his eyes up as he slowly gained his composer.

In front of him was Master Xen. In his ands was a bouquet of white lilies. "It's nice to see you again. Walk with me" Xen started beckoning for Sora to follow him as he led him through the valley. "I see you've changed since we last met"

Sora said nothing as Xen let out a chuckle, until he stopped in front of a white and blade keyblade on top of a tall hill looking over the land. There was another person there already, he was praying to the sword.

"Vanitas?" Sora whispered astonished.

Vanitas finished his prayer as he slowly stood up and looked at them. He bowed his head and he moved out of his master's way.

Xen placed the lilies in front of the grave and he began to talk "Do you know what happened here?"

"No sir" Sora looked from the vantage point to see thousands upon thousands of keyblades that littered everywhere.

"As you can see, this was not only a graveyard, but a warzone. This war lasted for over fifteen years. Fifteen years of heartache and death… My friend had to pay the price of my own stupidity and I was force to face the true reality.

(Xen pov)

" (When I heard about the war I wanted to join right away. I was young and still in training to be keyblade master when I heard about the war. My best friend, Luneth, was not much of a warrior. I still wonder why he was a keyblader in the first place. Everybody loved him. You could never dislike him, he was kind, loyal, and knew the right words to say.

When we all graduated to keyblade masters, I remember running to find my friend and tell him the good news. I saw him with a handful of lilies and was blushing mad as he gave them to the girl he loved, Lily. She chuckled as she tried to hold the flowers. You never saw such a beautiful sight as that couple.

I waved my hand over to them and told them the great news. They told me a better one. They were engaged. I could not be happier for them, but their faces fell when I told them. I was going to join in the war to prove my power. My friend told me that has stupid and that I should forget about it. I looked at him with anger, saying 'did think I was weak. That I can't hold my own.' I stormed off. Leaving my best friend and his lover on the sidewalk.

The next day, I was at the train station getting ready to leave for the war. What shocked me the most was that I saw, through the crowd, was…. Luneth. I could not believe it. What was he doing here? When I walked up to him, he told me that he would not let me go through this alone. I told him that he should be home and planning the wedding. He told me they wouldn't allow that without his best man. I was so happy that I hugged him right then and there. I told not to worry that it would only be a month and they would be back safe and sound.

It had been six months and the war was still raging. We were tired, cold, and dead. Things were running through our heads,

'_Why were we here?' _

'_How long will it be before we die?'_

My mind burned as my friend tried to men my broken arm. I laughed as I said 'Are we having fun?' when another person dropped dead on the rock above us.

I began to realize that we needed to get higher but there was nowhere safe they could go. That's when our new comrade Sara pointed to a high cliff. (Sara was a medic, her dusty brown hair in a messy bun. Her glasses had a scratched and a little crack in one of the lenses. She was very thin from the lack of nourishment.) We decided to head there and maybe signal for a ship to come and pick them up. We knew weren't going to last much longer.

As we dodged, climbed, we met up with other keybladers who wanted to leave as well. Their names were Firion, Gordon, Maria, and Paul. (Firion was small for his age, not dwarf size but almost looked like a teenager. He had Irish red hair and freckles on his face.) ( Gordon was a tall built man with a kind heart. Let's just say his outside didn't match his inside) (Maria was a shaggy short dirty blonde hair girl. She was very energetic, kinda like Rikku or Vanille.) (Paul had dark black hair and his hair almost looked like a helmet until the war made in mangly) We battled our way to the top and became bloodied, bruised and broken. Maria steadied her thin keyblade as Gordon and her watched for any intruders. Firion had broken his leg in three places and both Sara and Luneth were trying to heal it the best they could. The problem was we were all so drained that we couldn't use our magic properly. They had to instead set it which was more of a painful since they had no pain medication.

We set up came for the night, and Luneth decided we should tell each other about us. Luneth started with him living with his mother until he was twelve when he found out he was a keyblader. He left home to train with the masters and was very successful as a medic. How he met me and all about how he fell in love with Lily. Some of the guys laughed at him, saying some comments that made him blush. Maria told him that she hoped he would be able to see her after all this.

We found out that Firion lived with his father and his three sisters. His father tried to make enough money to support them, but it was hard. When he found out that he was a keyblader he decided to make it easier on his family and become a keyblader. Unlike Xen and Luneth, he heard that there was some kind of treasure and thought he could find it and give some of the profit to his family. It seems stupid now though, he got a letter from his family to just come home and forget about it.

Sara was an orphan, she wanted to be a doctor but where she came from no one would allow her since she was a keyblader. A lot of people used to gossip and sneered at her for not joining the fight. Why do all those keybladers have to fight and she doesn't. That she was a coward. So ….she went, with every medical experience she knew, she went.

Gordon came from a military family, his father was strict and all Gordon wanted was to be a writer. He loved to tell stories from the point of view of lovers, adventures, and heroes from a far off land. He had a few journals with him about the different he wrote. They were the most remarkable stories I ever read. He definitely had the talent for writing. He told us once his father found out he ripped and burned most of them. His father told him that he needed to get rid of that pansy attitude and shipped him away.

It was funny to learn that Paul and Maria are actually related. It was even funnier to learn that their parents owned a flower shop. They had roses, pansies, those things that you put on the girls wrist. To Paul it was a nightmare. Maria told us that Paul wasn't a brave kid when he was younger and got picked on a lot. Paul would let out a sigh and say that Maria was the best in the class, popular as well, a teacher's pet too. He was lucky that he evened passed his master test. That's when he joined the war to prove he wasn't a coward, but that all changed ever since they been here. For the first time in his life, he got to protect Maria.

Me you ask. Come from a fine family and had no reason to join in the war. I had heard all the rumors. Some kind of treasure you will find if you make it to the top. You will become a powerful man when you gain access to an ultimate weapon. This war will change you into an ultimate warrior. So far all that was not a big deal…Why did I even join? I sometimes….to this day wonder myself….

We all decided that when we get back, that everything would change…

When morning came….._I will never forget that sound…._

Lightning fell as a few keybladers attacked the group. They had little time to react as they slashed at the foes. Maria protected Firion since he could not move do to his leg. Sara fired shots from his blade and Gordon slammed his heavy blade into the foe. Paul quickly stepped his opponent, taking them out with his attack. Everything was happening so fast that I couldn't figure out what to do. I started looking for Luneth but I couldn't find him.

A blade was swung at me; I had no time to react….

I fell to the floor stunned…..

"_Drip, drip"_

A started at that scene before me…..

"_Huff, gasp, huff"_

_My best friend had taken the blow to the abdomen._

The owner of the blade hands quivered as my friend slid the blade out and fell onto me. I caught him as I cried out his name. Time seemed to stand still as every blader's attention focused on us. Sara rushed to our side and tried to heal him, but the wound…..

Luneth pushed himself off me and told me it's just a scratch. Sara yelled him to lay back down. His organs…were….

He collapsed to his knees on top of the peek. Blood seeping out of him as he stared at his hands. Red with blood and dripping he let out a laugh that made my stomach sink with sickness.

"Is this what we were made to do….

to fight…..

Through all those years of training….

And for what…

to die by the hands of our brothers and sisters…..

We fight…because of the most will get a mighty weapon…..

If there is a weapon…or power….

Then may it stay with the devil himself…

For I was happy as I am…

A person who laughs, sings, and feels joy…..

My pride…dignity…and heart is with the people I was born to…..

Save …..

Protect….

Heal…

We are not mindless being you make us out to be…

Brothers and Sisters!

Have we been reduced to this…

Killing each other in the name of power…..

We are equal…

We share the same feelings...

emotions…..

We are all what make us human….."

He coughed out a mouthful of blood as I rushed to his side. He collapsed into my arms along with another.

"I wish I could have seen Lily's face one more time" Luneth reached his hand towards the sky as Xen grabbed it.

"You will" I spoke with tears in my eyes. "We're going to go back, you're gonna marry Lily, and he slowly seeped into death. "No" I tried stupidly to stop the bleeding "NOOOOO!"

The man who helped stood up and took a hold of Luneth's blade. He stood in front of the crowd and slammed the blade into the dirt.

"This man fought with more courage and power than any of us….

He has spoken the truth while we tried to deny it. Because if it was the truth then we knew that we took one step into hell. This power that we wanted…does anyone see it or doesn't anyone know how it came to be heard."

Everyone became silent.

"No, then how do we know that it exist."

The man continued.

"There is a tale in my homeland, about an evil king who said that after he dies there will be two disasters. One, a man will bring forth a plague that will wipe out the worlds. And the second…a war that will destroy my greatest enemy"

Everyone started to whispering, shocking at what they heard.

"I now know that the second prophecy has come true. Look.." he spread his hands to showing what he meant. "We have already done the deed. Killing each other to the point of losing our minds. What now I say. Do we continue this blood battle" Raising his blade. "Or end it" He dropped his blade to the ground with a clank.

After a few minute, one blade dropped and then another, then soon thousands of blades fell. I looked to see that everyone, even the ones around us followed suit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride home was unbearable. My mind was so blank and I looked like the living dead.

The whisper blew as the train slowly slid to a stop. The warriors filed out and they rushed into the arms of their love ones. Friends hugged or patted each other on the back.

_All except….Lily._

The moment I saw her I was stunned. She was six months pregnant…._with Luneth's child._

My heart crushed into a thousand pieces. I tried to disappear into the crowd but it was too late. She saw me and came running after me.

"Where's Luneth? Where is he?" she said.

I said nothing while she looked around frantically, but stopped when a cart unloaded with Luneth's dead body.

She slowly walked towards the body and cupped Luneth's face. Shaking he head as tears rolled down her face, she fell to her knees crying into his body.)"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't see her for a long time" Xen finished. "You see Sora, after that war the keyblade master went almost extinct after that. The old warriors wanted to forget. They went for help, changed their names, and gave up being a keyblader forever. Tell me Sora…why do you fight?"

Sora was lost for words at that tale. He knew both the prophecy and knew that both were coming true. The plague was the heartless and black orb. And the enemy was him. The dark king wanted to annihilate the keybladers because the dark king knew a keyblader would be the key to end this, even before Sora was born. But could he fight. He fought to help the heartless. To protect so they wouldn't be hurt anymore.

_Wasn't he…._

"My grandmother never married, He never knew about …..She raised my mother by herself until my father asked for her hand. Then I was born..."

Sora could not believe what Vanitas was telling him.

"That's right Sora. I am the grandson of the dyeing hero who stopped the war" Vanitas gave Sora a stern look.

"Vanitas…." Xen closed his eyes as he asked. "What is the meaning of being a keyblade master?"

"To protect, save, and heal. Do not let the name of the keybladers go to your head. You are never alone and should never think of it as a title or source of power. We were bread to help"

"And….?" Master Xen asked.

Vanitas was silent since he could not think of what else to say.

"You see Sora…even Vaintas can't think of the words to describe a keyblader. As it should be"

"BOOM!"

The trio looked to see a big tornado coming from one of the gorges.

"It seems your destiny has arrived" Xen walked past Sora. "Van, go with Sora and protect this place."

"Wai…." Sora was about to protest when Vanitas ran past him.

"You better hurry" Xen smirked as Sora ran past him.

When the two left Xen spoke "How long are you going to stand there?"

Out of the shadows came Eraqus walked over to Xen as they both looked at the view. "You made me out to be some kind of prophet"

"You spoke about what Luneth's being telling me for years" Xen's eyes reverted to the blade.

"I remember when I found you" Eraqus closed his eyes in remembrance. "I had a hard time finding you. You didn't go by your original name, you wanted to be off the grid and not even your family knew what happen to you"

"I wanted to die alone, but for some reason, fate, kept me alive. It was like the gods were punishing me"

"You were trying to drink your troubles away that night. I found you with a wench around your neck and cards in your hand. Kept winning every hand you got. Couldn't believe you were the same man I saw back in the war"

"All I remember is waking up in a room with a headache. You came through the doors with the stupid smile on your face" Xen sneered at the thought.

"That's when I asked you to become a teacher with me" Eraqus smiled. "Then you punch me square in the face."

"You deserved it" Xen slumped. "Telling me this nonsense of helping the younger generation"

"But after a few weeks you agreed" Eraqus grinned.

"How could I not. You wouldn't leave me alone until I did" Xen growled.

Eraqus chuckled as he looked at the scenery. "That's how you saw Lily again…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Vanitas raced towards the gorge. They stopped when they came face to face with a tornado.

"Where is it?" Vanitas asked.

"Inside" Sora pointed towards the tornado.

"Ready?" Vanitas asked

"Ya…"

They ran towards the tornado as they were transported to another field.

It was a swirl of black and purple with lighting shooting in all directs. They didn't see the heartless anywhere. Both scanned the area until something smacked/zapped Vanitas in the back. Vanitas regain his composer and looked around again but the same thing happened to both. They tried to find out where it was coming from, but it seemed to be too fast. They looked at each other and both nodded then closed their eyes and listened. Waited.

Sora and Vanitas used blizzard and fire and it came into contact with, what looked like a black serpent with two arms and blue firey hair. The beast let out a ghastly roar as it curled its body into a ball and jumped around; electricity was running around its body.

Both Sora and Van nodded to each other as they brought their blades together. Fire coursing through Van's and Bliazard through Sora's blade.

After a few thrusts the beast fell into a heap. The heartless looked at Sora with pleading eyes.

"Oh poor creature who has taken this form….

As of now you shall be free…..

I take away your curse…

Go back to the world in which you came…..

As of now, you are free"

A light shined out of the keyblade and struck the creature in the chest. A light formed around it as it began to turn into a person. A woman in a sun dress looked at Sora.

"_Thank you"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"That one word woke me up from my deep slumber. I began to realize why I fought. What they all meant when they said you couldn't put that feeling into words"

"You found you purpose" Chii concluded.

"No…I found me" Sora smiled at Chii.

"What ever happened to Ventus?" Chii looked at Sora with hope.

"I hear…..he's doing just fine" Sora smiled as he listened.

"_Did you hear?"_

"_That child in the Land of Departure saved a young girl from being squashed by a cart"_

"_You mean that tall fella?"_

"_No the young one…the one with the blonde hair"_


End file.
